Fluffy encouters
by TW-addict
Summary: A bunch of short cute fluffy/funny/whatever oneshots to tie in with my stories I'm no werewolf and Deadly intentions. Stilesxoc Stiles/oc. ((oc Kayla Hale) "Stiles, it's lacrosse not deadly sword fighting, hit me with your best shot" "But-" "No but's, hit me" "oh damn" chapter one - drunk Stiles. Please R&R :)
1. Chapter 1 - Me no drunk

**Disclaimer: teen wolf is not mine - just a few cute/fluffy/angsty/whatever one shots I felt like writing to tie in with my stories I'm no werewolf and deadly intentions, hope you like x**

Kayla had only seen or heard Stiles drunk a handful of times, maybe even less, in her months of knowing him. But there was one thing she knew for certain - Stiles was a clingy drunk, and clingy was putting it lightly.

"So..." She bit back a smirk at the scene unfolding in front of her, "I can see lacrosse practice went well"

It was well after eleven, the darkening sky overhead settling like a heavy blanket over the school pitch where most of the team - including Scott and Isaac - were lounging about on the grass, drunken slurs being passed between them.

Scott looked up, fully sober, his brown eyes amused, "you understood Stiles' drunken call then?"

"At first I thought it was some Scottish salesman but I was pleasantly surprised" she quipped with a small smile, slowly shaking her head in amusement, "where is he anyway? Not doing something stupid like breaking into the school and photocopying his ass is he?"

"No that was the hour before this" Scott jutted his head behind him and Kayla followed the movement, "he's occupying himself"

Kayla let out a burst of laughter, zipping up her teal hoody as she located Stiles sprawled out on the grass a good fifteen feet away, "by making a daisy chain?"

Isaac turned around, sending her a lopsided smirk, "yeah but it gets better" and she just shook her head because how could it get any better than this? This was frigging golden, "he's making it for you" and Kayla snorted at that while Scott sniggered behind his hand.

"Yeah, Stiles is a sweet drunk... And by sweet I mean totally cliche in anything and everything romantic"

"Last time he was like this he ordered two hundred red roses to be sent next day delivery" Scott told Isaac who just gaped at the two of them, like he wasn't sure if they were telling the truth.

"Only he paid with an expired credit card and I was left to pay for them" Kayla chipped in, "nice thought? Sure, but they cost me five hundred dollars"

"No way"

"Yes way" she told Isaac, nodding her head, "though he gave me that pout and I couldn't be mad at him for long-"

"Kaaaaaaaylaaaaaa" and all three of them turned around to see Stiles kneeling on the ground, his brown eyes wide as he stared up at her with this dopey smile spread across his face, his posture slumping forward before he caught himself from falling over, "hellllllllo"

She smirked at him, sharing an amused glance with Scott and Isaac, "hey Stilinski, what ya doing over there?"

His grin was lopsided, his honey brown eyes glazed over, "I'm making you a presenté" he said with a funny French accent, his speech slurred, "for you" he added.

She held back a chuckle, biting down on her bottom lip, "Stiles, say the alphabet backwards" she requested as he stumbled to his feet, almost face planting the ground but managing to stabilise himself.

"Uh... Um... Z..." He told her, his face screwing up, "um... Then Z... And... Uh... Z-"

"Okay, very good" she smirked, "you got the Z, what comes after that?"

His forehead crinkled, like he didn't understand what she was asking, "... Z?"

A laugh burst free from her throat, her cheeks turning red from a combination between the chilled night air and the exhilaration, "you're so totally wasted Stilinski"

"Nooooooo, you're so totally wasted" he replied, his feet tripping over each other as he made his way towards her in a zig zagged line, his eyes droopy, "Kaaaaaaaylaaaaa..." He mumbled, pitching forward into her waiting arms as she grabbed him, holding him up as Scott and Isaac looked on in amusement.

"Yes Stiles?" She asked, pressing her hands firm against his chest to hold him up, "what's going on in that drunk mind of yours?"

"I made you this" he said innocently, raising his arms and draping something around her neck - a sloppily made, but still solid hand crafted daisy chain that reached down to her diaphragm and she had to smile at that. He was watching her with these excited puppy dog eyes, like he was a small kid waiting for approval from his parents over a painting.

"Its beautiful Stiles" she told him softly, "how about we get you home Huh?"

"Nu Uh you'reeeeee beautiful" he slurred and she had to grab his sides as his legs gave way, "you're so pretty Kay, why are you so pretty?"

"Good genes" she laughed lightly, "come on-"

"I see it Kaylz... I see you" he mumbled, "your soul it's... It's shiny and floaty" his hand dropped down and splayed across her chest, directly over her heart.

"Oh my god" Isaac laughed, shaking his head at the two of them, "get a room you two"

She shot him a playful glare, still struggling to hold a squirming Stiles up, "Stiles, baby, souls are invisible"

"Nu Uh" he muttered, shaking his head like a dog drying off, "I have always seen your soul"

She bit back another laugh, her eyes gleaming with amusement as his head dropped down onto her shoulder and she was now supporting all of his weight, "okay Stiles you're turning all gushy now"

"Gushy mushy" he mumbled against her hair, "I love you Kaylz"

"I know Stiles, I love you too" she laughed, manoeuvring them slightly so his head started lolling, "wanna go home and sleep it off?"

"Noooooo... Don't goooooo" he slurred, pulling his head up so fast they banged foreheads and she blinked as black spots danced across her vision, "don't leave me Kaylz"

"Stiles" she chuckled, raising a free hand to run it through his hair, "relax, I won't"

"Yay" he muttered, his hands landing down on her hips, "me happy now" and then he stumbled, his knees giving way and because of the grip he had on her she tumbled down on top of him in a mix of limbs, a small "oomph" breaking free from her lips.

And what did Stiles do? He giggled. Loudly. A drunk feminine high pitched giggle of gleefulness escaped his lips, his drunken breath washing over her face and blowing her hair out from her face.

"Hehehe... You fell" Stiles laughed, "you fell Kaylz"

"I fell" she decided to just agree with his drunkenness, a smile etching its way to her lips, "silly me huh?"

"You're not silly" he disagreed, "you're my silly" he completely contradicted himself with an amused laugh, "Kay... Can I pretty please with a cherry on top kiss you right now?" He stuck his bottom lip out, pouting up at her with his cheeks flushed and red, forehead sweaty and clammy, "I weally weally weally want my lips on yours" his voice was childlike and bright and she smirked at him, hair tumbling down around her shoulders.

"Weally weally Huh?" She chuckled as his fingers played with the daisy chain around her neck, "you are so a clingy drunk"

"Me no drunk" he mumbled, "the only thing I'm drunk on is you"

"Smooth Stilinski" she laughed lightly, slowly leaning down, "but just F.Y.I, your breath stinks" her nose crinkled lightly as the smell of gin and vodka coating his breath, hell she felt drunk just leaning over him but she had to smile as he sent to her this cute look, gently pulling her down by the collar of her shirt.

... But he sure was a good kisser, drunk or not.

A)n just a bunch of shirt cute one shots I'm writing, hope you liked and please let me know if you like it and if you would like to see more x


	2. Chapter 2 - Boyfriend duties

**Disclaimer: teen wolf is not mine - just a few cute/fluffy/angsty/whatever one shots I felt like writing to tie in with my stories I'm no werewolf and deadly intentions, hope you like. And thanks for those that reviewed last chappie x**

Kayla wasn't the type of person to feel much shame or embarrassment. She was blunt and straightforward and usually could make people feel embarrassed by one word or phrase. But looking onto Scott's and Stiles' face right now you would think she had just announced world war three was about to take place, like imminent death was about to happen.

Honestly, what drama queens.

She cocked an eyebrow at them, hearing Lydia snort behind her, "did I slip into Spanish?" She asked slowly as their gob smacked expressions stayed in place, "or should I spell it out for you too?"

"Uh... No... No, I think we, um, I think we got it" her boyfriend gulped nervously, a hand raising to scratch the back of his neck awkwardly, "pick up some... Some of those... Things"

"Yes Stiles, 'those things'" she rolled her eyes good naturally, hiding a smile by biting her lip, "they're six isles down, do you think you can manage?" She asked teasingly because she loved making those two squirm.

Stiles blew out a long breath, his eyes darting to the side to share a 'oh crap' look with Scott, "s-sure" he stuttered though he looked very unsure if she did say so herself, "a box of tampons... I can pick up a box of tampons, easy, no problem" he waved his hand nonchalantly even though his his voice was borderline panicked, "I can totally do that for you" but he stayed still, not moving an inch.

Kayla just sighed quietly, a chuckle threatening to break free, "never mind Stiles, if it freaks you out too much then I'll just-"

"No... No, no freaking out going on here" he took a hold of her arm before she could pass him down the isle, "there is a no freak out zone, all of this" he pointed his free hand to himself, "see? No freak outs"

Even though he looked about ready to faint, "Stiles, you don't have to prove yourself to me" she smirked, "loads of guys don't like buying tampons, it's not the be all and end all"

"It's-it's chill... I can totally get them" he did seem like he wanted to prove himself, "I'll just-" he jerked a thumb behind him, "-go... And get them... From the tampon Isle"

"Toiletry Isle" she corrected with a small smile - she could tell this was going to go _great_.

"Right, yes, that Isle... I'll definitely go" he sounded so nervous it was actually kind of cute, "right now... Right this very second" she raised her eyebrows as he just stayed still but his hand did curl around Scott's upper arm and poor Scotty looked like a soldier about to get pulled out into battle, "I'm your boyfriend, boyfriends do these types of things right?"

She snorted as he started pulling Scott with him, "some I guess-"

"Then I'll be one of those boyfriends" he nodded his head adamantly, "I'll just... Go..."

"Stiles what're you doing, I'm not-" but Kayla heard Stiles shush Scott urgently as they both flapped their way down the isle and round the corner, disappearing from sight.

"You're trusting your feminine health in the hands of those two?" Lydia's disbelieving voice floated to her ears as Kayla held back a laugh, "they'll come back with cotton buds or something equally dumb"

"Eh, my period is not for another three days, I have some time to kill, not quite surfing the Crimson wave yet Lyds"

"Hmmm" she hummed back in response, "still... Those two? I'm surprised they haven't dropped dead from heart failure yet"

"There's still time" she chuckled lightheartedly.

* * *

"Stiles I'm not your back up" Scott whispered to him as Stiles dragged him down the isle, his fingers tightly clenching the werewolf's sleeve, "you're the one on the front line, not me"

"War analogy? Oh god... Is that what buying tampons is like? Am I putting myself in physical danger? Is that why she sent me to get them?"

Scott just sent him this astonished gaze, his brown eyes staring at him like he had lost the plot, "no Stiles" he said obviously, "and she probably sent you just to make you squirm"

"Me, squirm? I'm not squirming. No squirming going on here" Stiles shook his head, "I'm positively calm"

"Yeah, _sure_ " Scott smirked at him, jutting his head down a long Isle, "go on then, they're just down there"

"You are _not_ leaving me" Stiles almost shouted out in panic, "I have no idea what to get"

"You can read can't you?" Scott smirked, crossing his arms over his chest, "I'll wait here, be your silent back up" and damn him for looking so amused by this.

"I hate you" Stiles grumbled, "I really hate you right now"

"No you don't"

"Do so" Stiles shot back, "and when we get home I'm going to roast your little werewolf ass over the fire" he pointed an accusatory finger in Scott's face, "then chop you up into a gazillion tiny little bite size pieces"

"A lot of talk going on Stiles" Scott smirked, "I thought you said you were 'positively calm'?"

Oh god dammit.

"I-I am" he stuttered, gulping nervously, "I'm really calm, _super_ calm even, in fact I'm so calm I'm going to walk down this Isle and get my girlfriend a pack of tampons you know why? Because I'm  calm" he nodded his head, "hm mmmm see? Walking... I'm walking" he started walking backwards, nodding quickly as Scott smiled at him, obviously realising the lie Stiles was telling, "in fact I'm so calm I don't need your help so go on, shuffle on back to the others and I will will prove to you all how calm I am"

He shouldn't have said that. Oops. He needed his trusty back up.

"Okay" Scott nodded, "you're by yourself now Stiles... Good luck" Scott let out a burst of laughter as he turned around to walk away, leaving Stiles well and truly alone.

"Oh crap" he whispered to himself, wincing as he stared ahead of him at all the feminine products that lined the isle, feeling like he was searching for a needle in a haystack.

"Okay, okay, you know what? You can do this, you _can"_ he murmured to himself, eyes zigzagging across the shelves, "it's just a box of tampons, you've fought off werewolves and gigantic lizards, tampons are not that big of a deal, you can do it... You can" he was pep talking himself keeping his eyes diverted from the various females that shot him suspicious and confused looks.

"Uh... Okay, Uh..." He finally reached the section of the shelves, his eyes widening at the sheer amount of products, "oh my god... How many different things do girls _need?_ " He whispered to himself, "I thought it was just as simple as sticking it up your hoohaa?"

Clearly not.

He reached for a packet, turning it over in the palm of his hand.

Medium length. Mid flow. Cardboard applicator.

Okay... Okay that seemed right didn't it?

He picked up another packet with his other hand, frowning down at the writing on the blue box.

Small. Heavy flow. Plastic applicator.

... Oh sweet Jesus.

Low absorbency. High absorbency. Cardboard applicator. Plastic applicator. No applicator. Short. Long. Super. Ultra. Heavy flow. Light flow. Each packet was different and by this point his head was spinning.

He speed dialled Kayla, well aware he was drawing a bit of a crowd.

"Yes Stiles? Did you get lost?" She asked amused and was sure he heard people chortling in the background.

"I don't _understand_ " he stated, "they're all different sizes and materials and everyone is looking at me funny"

"You're just being paranoid"

"I'm not being paranoid" he stage whispered, "there's an old lady giving me a dirty look, I think they think I'm a pervert and I don't lie them thinking I'm a pervert when I'm not a pervert"

She laughed loudly at that, "Stiles stop saying pervert and just make an educated guess... My periods are heavy, go with that option"

He gulped, glancing again at the packets, "Uh... Ultra or super?"

"Super" she smirked.

"Oh okay, Uh... They're somewhere... Here... Okay Uh size?"

"You should know that better than most" she purred seductively and his cheeks turned bright red, blood rushing to his face.

"Uh... Okay um... M-medium?"

"Medium is fine" she sounded so amused by this it was unbelievable, "you got it now?"

"Oh god... What about applicators? There's so many like what _is_ an applicator even? And where the hell do you put it?"

"Oh gosh... Stiles you're funny, just go for the plastic ones"

He reached for the box that had been selected, reading the instructions, "it says you... _Holy crap"_ he exclaimed loudly, his eyes widening, "you have to... With that... And that goes... Oh my _god_ " he felt like fainting, "and you go through this _every_ month?"

"Without fail" she smirked, "is that sympathy I hear in your voice?"

"That's sympathy times a _gazillion_ " he exclaimed, "oh my god... Oh my god that is torture, how do you do it? Does it not hurt? And how does it stay there? And what are those dangly little strings for-"

She interrupted him with a laugh of amusement and he could just imagine the way her nose would crinkle, her shoulders shaking, "how about you get that cute ass of yours back here and I'll give you a lesson and then maybe then you'll know why every month I want to scratch someone's eyeballs out"

"On my way" he nodded, "definitely on my way" he ended the call, holding the box of tampons and almost running head first into a woman, long blonde hair and suspicious brown eyes, her eyes narrowing at him.

"Uh... Um" he scratched the back of his neck, well aware he was in the female Isle and probably looking like some sort of deranged pervert, "I'm not... I wasn't... This isn't... I was just... I'm not a pervert" he said louder than he meant, causing a few people to stare at him in disgust, hell they looked about ready to call security, "you know what? I'm just going to..." He jutted his head in front of him, carefully manoeuvring himself around the woman, "yeah okay, yeah... Uh..." He didn't know what to say next, his cheeks flaming, his palms sweaty, "have a nice period"

Oh god... Stupid, stupid, stupid.

 **A/n) just rattled it out haha hope you all liked and please please review see you next time x**


	3. Chapter 3 - Quarantined

**Disclaimer: tw not mine - a big shoutout to Kayela-Brown-1228, jayesh dms vampireprincess11 and guest for reviewing you all rock hope you like x**

"This is a quarantined zone" Stiles sniffled laying on his back on the bed wrapped up in his duvet plus a blue comforter around his shoulders, his cheeks and tip of his nose flushed red, a thin sheet of perspiration across his face, "I'm diseased, you being here is a legitimate health risk"

"Melodramatic much?" She grinned from the doorway of his bedroom, leaning against the frame with an amused smile over her face, "you've got the cold Stiles, not measles"

"It's worse than a cold" he mumbled miserably and Kayla saw the top of his head peaking out above the covers, his honey brown eyes clouded over and tired, his tone oozing how miserable he was, "I think I'm dying, I'm _sure_ I'm dying"

Honestly she did feel sorry for him, she did pity how suckish he felt but she had to bite her bottom lip to stop from full blown smiling, her lips curving upwards. It was just so damn amusing to see him acting like having a cold was the be all and end all. Actually it was damn right hilarious.

"Yes Stiles, yes the cold you have is slowly spreading poison through your bloodstream and in a few days you'll slip into a coma" she joked lightly and he sent her a mild glare before his face screwed up and then he let out this massive sneeze, the whole bed shaking as Stiles groaned, wiping at his runny nose.

"Urghhhh ew" he muttered, "I feel disgusting"

Kayla strolled into the room, shrugging off her jacket and picking up a box of tissues from his desk and made her way over to the bed, sitting atop the covers.

"Here" she pulled out a couple of soft tissues and held them in the palm of her hand, holding them up to his face, "blow"

He coked an eyebrow, his eyes and nose steaming but none the less blew into the set of tissues and holy crap he really _was_ blocked up.

She made a playful face at him, screwing up the used tissues into a tight ball and lobbed them into the trash can next to the desk all the while he watched her with these sad tired eyes.

"I feel like crap"

"You look like crap too" she smirked, laying a hand across his damp and clammy forehead, thumb brushing across the pale skin, "but still cute crap"

"How can someone look like crap but still be cute? I'm all sweaty and pale and gross" he claimed, "and I'm sure there's parts of me that's leaking that aren't supposed to"

"Wow, vivid image" she smirked sarcastically, staring softly into his eyes, realising now the dark smudges underneath his eyelids and how heavy his eyes looked, "and chill, you're not supposed to be runway material if you're sick"

"Don't look at me" he mumbled, closing his eyes and manoeuvring his hands underneath the covers to pull them above his head, "I'm gross and yucky"

She laughed lightly, "Stiles you're not gross" she disagreed, "c'mon baby, I brought turkey club sandwiches" she tried to entice him, "and I even raided the store and bought all the packets of Reece's..." The covers moved slightly to the side so one eye was peaking out, glancing at her suspiciously, "plus I'm not wearing a bra" she teased and it took less than a second for the covers to be pulled down as he sent her a gob smacked astonished look.

"Knew that would convince you" she smirked triumphantly, "oh and look, there he is, Stiles Stilinski, not a walking talking zombie" she sent him a wink, still stroking his forehead to now run a hand over his hair, "can I get you anything?"

"Are you my own personal nurse now?" He croaked out but a smile tugged at his lips, "is this like a real thing?"

"Yours and yours only" she smiled, "especially when you look hella miserable"

"I feel hella miserable too" he agreed, "and I actually think my whole head is about to explode into a million pieces, blood and brain matter splattered across the walls, the whole nine yards" he mumbled, wiping his nose with the back of his hand, sniffing loudly.

"Men" she smirked to herself, "why do you all turn so whiny and dramatic when you have a cold?" She teased.

"I'll have you know I'm dying down here" he told her, "I'm legitimately one hundred percent on my death bed right now"

" _Sure_ " she drawled our playfully, "but just FYI if you do I'm getting your Xbox... And jeep" and his eyes widened at that.

"No... Not Roscoe"

She let out a burst of laughter, lifting up his head slightly so she could manoeuvre herself so she was leaning with her back against the headboard, her legs on either side of him with his head propped across her lower stomach, in-between her hips.

"Relax Stilinski" she lay a hand across his chest, resting it over his damp t-shirt to feel his heart thumping under her touch and rest the other across his cheek, "and yeah you are burning up, you could fry an egg on here"

"My insides are churning too" he mumbled and she bit back a smile at how ridiculous he looked wrapped up like an Eskimo with only his flushed sweaty head popping out when the sun was beating outside, the rays peaking in through the closed curtains.

"You'll be fine, just give it a couple of days" she told him quietly, "you'll be back to your bouncy self in no time"

He just mumbled out a small moan and she took that as a form of agreement, his eyes drifting shut as she stroked his cheeks gently, pads of her fingers wiping away the build up of sweat on his face.

"That feels nice" he whispered, so quietly she almost missed it, "hmmm... That feels really nice"

She chuckled to herself, moving her hand up his chest to slip underneath the neckline of the tee he was wearing to rub soft slow circles across his chest, hoping to ease the tightness in his chest and knew he liked it if the sudden spike in his heart rate was anything to go by.

"Hmmm... You're too good to me you know" he mumbled, eyes still closed, "I mean... I'm throughly disgusting right now but you're still here and by disgusting I mean _really_ utterly disgusting, I haven't taken a shower in like three days or changed my boxer shorts in _at least_ that... Really though, I bet I stink don't I?"

"You're fine Stiles" she smiled lightly, "what's a little sweat between boyfriend and girlfriend, if I recall you've made me work up a lot" she purred teasingly, "now c'mon, relax, get some sleep" she encouraged, "I'll stay here"

He peeled his eyes open, staring up at her blearily, "you're the best" he slurred as her fingertips trailed across his chin and traced the curve of his lips as they tugged upward into a smile, "you're an awesome nurse"

A bubble of laughter broke free, "hey, you're always there for me every month without fail when I'm a hormonal mess that's either about to sob my heart out or try and kill everyone in sight... I want to help you out too" she told him honestly, tilting her head down to meet his gaze head on, "plus you're too adorably cute when you're ill"

He screwed his face up, muttering something under his breath as she smiled and leaned down, her head hovering above his own.

"I mean it Stilinski... Too cute for your own good" her breath washed over his face, their eyes meeting before she glanced down at his lips.

"If you kiss me you're going to get ill" he murmured "you wanna take that risk?"

"I'm gonna be a sap here and say yes" she smirked, still holding a hand to his chest as she leaned down and pressed her lips to his softly, her top lip brushing across his bottom one as he raised a weak and shaky hand above his head to thread through her hair, keeping her lips touching his with light pressure.

A little too 'Spider-Man' for her liking but she really did mean what she said before... Stiles was too cute for his own good.

 **A)n oops couldn't resist that ha, and I'm gonna update deadly intentions tomoz I just didn't have time for a lengthy chapter in the past couple of days. So hop you all liked and please please review, see you tomoz for deadly intentions haha**


	4. Chapter 4 - Tickle me pink

**Disclaimer: teen wolf does not belong to me. Thanks for all the follows and favourites and Kayela-Brown-1228 and SilverLuckCharm for reviewing you rock x**

The last thing Stiles expected to wake up to that morning was someone peppering playful kisses across his jaw, hair tickling his cheek and he unconsciously let out a sound of encouragement, a smile tugging at his lips as his stomach did somersaults.

"So much better than an alarm clock" he murmured sleepily, his throat dry from sleep, his eyes still closed, "so so so much better than any wake up call _ever"_

A light musical laugh floated to his ears, her lips skimming his jaw, "c'mon Stiles, open your eyes, I'm bored"

"M'tired" he murmured, voice cracking with sleep, his eyes still sealed shut blocking out the light this was shining in through the crack in the curtains, "five more minutes"

"Five minutes with you is like five hours" Kayla snorted, shaking his shoulder, "please Stiles"

"T'red"

" _Stiles_ " she pleaded, her voice soft, "pretty please? I'm going out of my fricking mind with boredom, so much so I even cooked.. With actual food this time and not plastic spaghetti" he perked up slightly at that, a snort freeing from his lips.

"Poor spaghetti didn't know what hit them" he muttered in amusement, still keeping his eyes closed, "but seriously, how couldn't you tell the difference between fake food and real? That's just... Just-"

"Crazy?"

"-yes" he agreed with her supplied answer, turning his head to the side and nuzzling it into the pillow, "few more minutes, promise"

He heard her let out an exasperated sigh but just a few seconds later the bed was jostled and his shut eyes flew open in shock as he felt her throw her leg over his waist, settling down comfortably against his hips, an amused smirk flitting access her face.

"Hey" she smiled, her eyebrows raising in amusement at the slack look on his face.

"Hey" he murmured quietly, his voice cracking and he felt like he was staring at her like he was seeing her for the very first time, "I'm _definitely_ awake now"

"Knew it would work" she smirked in triumph, "if there's one thing you can't resist it's girl on top" she winked playfully and he felt his stomach tug at that image, cursing how his flushed and mottled cheeks were no doubt a massive give away for how _very_ right she was - like always.

"I'm a weak willed man" he admitted, slowly shaking his head, "it's terrible really"

"Awful" she smiled, playing along, "absolutely disgraceful"

His tiredness was now forgotten, no trace of it left anywhere in his body. He bit his lip, hands slinking up to rest on her hips, thumbs caressing the skin visible between the band of grey cloth shorts she wore to bed and the thin floaty crop top to keep her cool in this awful California heat.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked curiously, feeling her shiver under his touch, "I'll combat any feelings of boredom you have"

"Hmmm... I dunno" she shrugged one shoulder, pursing her lips, "what do you wanna do?"

"You" just slipped from his lips before his brain caught up with him. Normally he wasn't quite that blunt but he couldn't exactly concentrate when she was straddling him like that, plus it didn't help any it was first thing in the morning which normally meant morning boner. Great.

"Uh... Um..." He stuttered, "wow that was... Did I just say that?" He asked before shaking his head, "did I _seriously_ just say that?" He asked himself quietly, his eyebrows furrowing.

"No beating around the bush, I like" she grinned at him, flashing her teeth at him, "unfortunately Mr Casanova your dad hasn't left for work yet and I'm not in the mood to not make any noise at all" he blushed Scarlett at that, "I'm sure you can wait an hour or two right?" Her suggestive grin didn't help much.

"A-Absoluetly" he nodded, his hands sliding up further to rest on her waist, "so what do you want to do till then?"

She had a sparkle in her eyes and most likely deliberately pulling her bottom lip between her teeth slowly before realising it, leaving a very small red mark in its place because she knew how much he loved that.

"Well... If you want..." She leaned down, her hands resting on either side of his head as she hovered over him, her tone soft and suggestive, "... There is _something_ we could do..."

Holy frigging mother of god.

"Uh... O-Oh really... L-Like what?" He stumbled over his words, his tongue tripping in on itself.

"Yeah" she smirked, "but you would have to be really... _Really.._. Quiet" she whispered, a smile tugging at her lips, "no noise"

Oh sweet cherry pie, what?

He gulped, the base of his neck flushing, "n-n-no noise... Why?"

Her green gaze lit up, her eyes sparkling, "because it can get pretty loud"

She was going to be the death of him, "B-But I thought you said... About waiting till my dad was gone...?"

She shushed him, placing a finger over his dry lips, "close your eyes" she requested with a smirk and he did as she asked, leaning his head back on the pillows and letting his eyelids flutter shut. She could still make him nervous but eager and excited all at the same time. She was unpredictable and playful and _oh boy_ did it get his heart racing.

She manoeuvred herself off him slowly, thighs brushing against his hips and he unconsciously bit his lip, not saying a word. Whatever she had planned, well... He wasn't about to show how secretly excited he was. She was such a damn tease.

He heard rustling and a couple of bangs, only adding to his confusion but he kept his eyes closed, the wheels inside his head spinning.

Her side of the bed dipped down, "you can open your eyes now Stiles"

He had never done anything so quick in his life.. However, what he saw just shocked him into silence.

Okay, _what_?

She grinned at his confused face, eyes bright as she laughed silently at his expression.

"What's that?"

" _That_ -" she shook the box at him from where she knelt on the bed, "-is monopoly" she looked so excited, like a little kid at Christmas, "I can totally kick your ass at monopoly"

True. So very very true actually it hurt to admit that but still... What?

"You want to play monopoly?" He asked just for clarification, his forehead crinkling, "you... Want to play... Monopoly... Now?"

Her grin just widened, "yeah" she exclaimed, "monopoly is awesome, I can kick everyone's ass at monopoly just like how you kick my ass at chess"

He had to smile at her eagerness and enthusiasm, own happiness spreading through his veins as he pushed himself up on his elbows, "well then... Monopoly it is" he smirked as she let out a victory noise, leaning over the bed to place the box on the floor and how could someone normally so, well, he didn't want to say 'inhuman' because that was a bit extreme, but someone who could easily silence an entire debate room or make people shy away with her heated stare be so excited over a board game?

He didn't know how but he liked it. He liked the passion and excitement shining in her eyes and most of all he liked how she was smiling. It wasn't put on or fake, nor was it sarcastic or forced, it was real and beautiful and it just made her look so... Free.

He peeled back the covers, his own smile tugging at his lips, "but just so you know, that teasing was very mean, I'm pretty sure it's illegal, or it _should_ be at any rate"

She had finished letting her hair down from the bun it was in, messy bed hair floating down around her shoulders as she smirked at him.

"My bad" she stated with an amused snort, "maybe you should just punish me then because as soon as we start this game the only person serving jail time will be you"

He didn't doubt that for a second. He sucked ass at monopoly.

He tugged her to him, pulling her folded legs out from under her so she was laying on the bed, amusement flashing in her green gaze. His own eyes trailed down her body and he knew exactly what to do. If there was one weakness Kayla had it was that she was very very ticklish... Incredibly so even, in fact the only opponent he knew she couldn't beat was the tickle monster.

He was sure his eyes got this playful and evil glint in them if her wide eyed look was anything to go by.

He smirked, "oh no... No, Stiles don't, don't you _dare_ -" she cut her own self off with a loud shriek of a laugh as his fingers immediately curled into her bare sides, dancing across her rib cage that poked out from her skin and she started squirming, laughs of glee freeing from her lips.

"Oh my... _Ahahaha_... Stiles, oh my god... _Stiles_ -" she was laughing loudly, whole body squirming underneath him and his laugh soon joined hers, eyes filling up with tears of amusement. Who would've thought just a few months ago he was sitting near her bedside scared out his freaking mind she was dying? Yeah not him.

"Stiles... _Stiles_... Aha _haha_ no, oh my god... _**Eeeeeee**_ -" her laugh bounced off the walls and he gently knelt on her hands, his fingers hitting all the sensitive spots she had on her torso. She loved it really. Plus that laugh? _God_ , music to his ears.

"Whose the best baseball team?" He asked loudly over her shrieks and screams, a smile pulling at his lips.

"The-the-the Yankees" she replied, throwing her head back and letting out a loud laugh, "oh my god..."

"Wrong answer" he smirked, moving his hands further up her rib cage and she shrieked in response, "whose the best kick ass baseball team?"

She screamed in glee, tears of laughter running down her flushed cheeks, "the-the Yankees"

"One last chance" he warned playfully, moving his fingers even further up to one place she couldn't resist, a grin on his lips, "best baseball team in the world?" His fingers running across the skin on her side across the band of her bra and soon followed the most exhilarated shriek he had ever heard, a bubble of laughter freeing from her lips.

"The-the Mets" she admitted through her laughs, " _oh my god_ the Mets"

He chuckled but soon that chuckle turned into a string of laughs, especially as she was fidgeting underneath him, moving the whole bed so it creaked and banged off the wall and he almost took a tumble to the carpeted floor.

But the moment was interrupted by the door swinging open and his dad standing there, one hand covering his eyes, the other gripping the door knob tightly.

"Kids, please" he exclaimed exasperated, looking thoroughly disturbed, "I leave for work in ten minutes, surely your hormones can wait _ten bleeding minutes"_

Stiles bit his lip, holding back his laughter and cocked an eyebrow down at Kayla who just continued to giggle quietly, her cheeks flushed with exhilaration and eyes gleaming.

"Uh... Sheriff?" She asked, smiling widely as she titled her head back over the end of the bed to send him a wide smile while Stiles still straddled her, pinning her to the bed, "you can relax, our hormones are fully in control... Well, _most_ of the time"

His dad peeked out between two fingers, the blush leaving his cheeks as he dropped his hand, nodding to himself jittery.

"Right... Uh, right yes" he nodded before frowning at the two of them, "if you weren't doing _that_ then, Uh... What the hell are you doing?"

Stiles just shrugged shamelessly, "... Monopoly"

His dad's eyes were well past confused by this point but he just shook his head, obviously deciding he didn't want to know the details, he didn't want to know anything and to be honest, it was probably best it stayed that way.

However, what the sheriff didn't expect to see when he did return home ten hours later after his shift had ended was them, indeed, _actually_ playing monopoly. And not even kinky monopoly, just plain old normal 'fun for all the family' monopoly. He was actually pleasantly surprised.

He knocked once then opened the door, pizza in hand.

"Hey kids, I picked up... Pepperoni... Pizza..." He trailed off, eyebrows raised high into his hairline, "Uh..."

There they sat on the floor, cross legged and still dressed in their night time clothes. Stiles' hair was as high as ever, sticking up every which way, face flushed and intense, eyes wide and unfocused, dark circles under his eyes where as Kayla looked like a woman possessed. Hair was knotted and un-brushed, legs folded under her as she leaned over the monopoly board, a wad of fake money lying next to her.

They both looked up at him in confusion, eyes glazed over but far too damn alert to be considered healthy.

"Dad, what're you doing back so soon?"

Huh? But soon he smiled at their expense, laying the pizza on the cabinet near the door to cross his arms over his chest.

"I wasn't aware I was stashing two zombie kids in my house" he stated, "fun game?"

"I'm winning" Kayla stated, "I _have_ to win" her tone was fierce and competitive.

"She's winning" Stiles backed up her statement, "what time is it? I should go make breakfast" poor kids looked exhausted, "I'm going to go make breakfast... Don't even _think_ about cheating" he warned his girlfriend, pointing a finger down at her as he stood up.

Kayla just waved him off, still focused on the playing pieces in front of her, "no need to cheat if I'm winning Stilinski"

"I'll beat you one of these days Hale, there's a first time for everything"

The sheriff elected to not bother telling them the actual time, or break them free from this monopoly trance they were in. It was far too damn amusing at any rate and God forbid he needed cheering up.

Stiles moved towards the door slowly as the sheriff allowed a small smile to cover his face at the state of his son.

"But just remember the deal, when I win I get to pick the position" oh god, please mean on a team or a game or _something_ non sexual, "and oh boy Stilinski will you have backache in the morning"

oh sweet Jesus, where was the whiskey? He needed one... Or a few, or the whole damn bottle.

 **A)n I can help with the cute haha but I hope you liked and please please review, see you next time x**


	5. Chapter 5 - Rabid Animal

**Disclaimer; tw not mine - thanks to jayesh . Dms and Kayela-brown-1228 for reviewing, you rock, hope you like x**

"I just _don't_ like him"

" **Fine** "

" _Good_ "

Heated words were being shouted as Stiles drove along the empty barren road back towards Beacon Hills that was taking so much longer than normal. Both were tired, beating supernatural ass on a daily basis did that to you, stressed from falling behind on school work and being stuck in a small jeep didn't help the tension any. Don't get her wrong, they've argued before, sure, but most of the time it was just harmless bickering, it was very rare to have a blow out fight with clenched fists and flushed cheeks but it seemed today was that day.

Silence fell again, suffocating them both.

Her jaw clenched, hands tightening around her knee caps as she felt him itching to get the last word in, to try and win this argument. Yeah, like _that_ was going to happen.

His hands tightened around the steering wheel, his eyes flitting from the road to her then back again, "and what's up with that stupid scarf, idiot wears it in like ninety degree Fahrenheit"

Then she exploded.

" _Stop the jeep"_ she demanded, fed up with Stiles' attitude towards Issac, it wasn't only exhausting but it was aggravating beyond belief as well, she felt like she was constantly stuck in the middle between Stiles and Isaac, her boyfriend and someone who was fast becoming a best friend, "I mean it, stop the _damn jeep"_

"What? No" he scoffed loudly, "why would I stop?"

"To let me the fuck out" she claimed, her voice stoic and hard as he sent her a surprised look, "I mean it Stiles, stop the damn jeep"

"No" he sounded adamant and she clenched her jaw, "it's dark out, you're _not_ walking"

"I'm walking" she demanded, already unbuckling her seat belt, "I would rather walk than spend another _minute_ with you"

Fire burned in his eyes briefly, his stare hardening, "don't be so dramatic"

Oh she would give him fucking dramatic all right..

" _Dramatic_?" She screeched loudly, "no, dramatic would be jumping out this fucking Jeep like I'm about to, I _mean it_ Stiles" she warned but he just tightened his fingers around the steering wheel, his foot accelerating ever so slightly, " _ **Stiles**_ "

"We're almost home" he shouted back, "just... Just be _quiet_ and _calm down_ "

Her, calm down? _Yeah_ that would be right. She was a volcano, spewing and spitting fire.

"The last thing I am is bloody _calm_ " her voice was low and deadly, "I'm fed up of you hating on Isaac, no, I'm fucking sick of it, you have no reason to hate him"

"Oh, I have plenty" Stiles snapped back, "and you _know_ that"

Yes she knew that but she hoped after a few weeks it would dissipate and they could at least get on, but no, apparently Stiles could hold a grudge. He was in fact clutching at it and not letting it go for no one.

Her eyes narrowed, "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You know _exactly_ what it means"

This again? _Really_? Was he going to keep bringing this up? She apologised and grovelled and they moved past it, it was a stupid small mistake and it was months ago? Why couldn't he just let it go like he said he had?

She bit down hard on her bottom lip, her hands trembling in anger, "fine" she just murmured, her voice eerily calm, too calm even, " _fine_... Have it your way" she folded her arms across her chest, turning her stoney gaze out the window. Congratulations Stiles, you got her to shut up, well _fucking_ done.

The tension was so thick you could slice through it like butter. His breathing was heavier than normal and his fingers made this annoying noise as they twisted around the steering wheel whilst her gaze was intense as it stared out at the dark night, her eyes glowing green at the anger she felt bubbling in her chest.

It was was cut short by a long clattering noise followed by a not so good sounding bang and the jeep slowed to a stop, smoke clouding from the hood of the jeep, obscuring their vision.

"Oh you have got to be _kidding_ me" she muttered, letting out a disgruntled sigh before huffing out a loud breath.

"Dammit" Stiles cursed, banging the palms of his hands off the steering wheel, "stupid jeep"

Great, and now he was even more wound up than before. _Fantastic_. But if there was one thing she knew was that she was _not_ being stuck in the middle of God knows where with him while they were arguing. No way.

He slammed his way from the jeep, muttering profanities under his breath and the annoyance was radiating off him in waves, in fact it was like a damn tsunami. It was very rare for Stiles Stilinski to completely lose his head like he was doing now.

She too got out a few minutes later when it was clear it wasn't just 'nothing' but obviously _something_ , trying as hard as she could to contain her annoyance.

"What's wrong with the damn jeep now?"

His face pinched in anger poked around the raised hood of the Jeep, his normal light honey brown eyes now dark with tiredness and rage, "if I knew that don't you think I would've got the thing running by now?"

Her eyes narrowed, "you know jack shit about mechanics, move over" she made her way around, trying as hard as she could to ignore his irritated look but he just got under her skin, especially because they were both riled up, "don't even _bother_ denying it Stiles, now budge"

He huffed out a breath but moved back as she moved forward, her head disappearing down into the workings of this cute but highly unreliable Jeep. It had broken down three times in the past month. Bloody thing but she couldn't help but love it.

She popped back out a few minutes later, oil covering her hands as she wiped them ungracefully on her black jeans, blowing some hair out of her face.

"So?" Stiles asked, straight to the point and ruder than normal, "couldn't figure it out could you?" Idiot sounded smug.

She shot him a heated glare, her eyes flashing green, "don't speak to me like that and yes actually _asshole_ I did" her eyes narrowed, "when I told you months ago to get the ignition coil Fixed you didn't do it did you?"

His forehead crinkled in thought, realisation dawning on his features, "oh"

"Yeah _'oh_ '" she rolled her eyes, "and now we're stranded, well done Stiles"

"Well not all of us can afford fancy new cars at the drop of a hat" he snapped, "some of us actually don't have this amazing thing called money"

"' _Some of us'"_ she quoted him, "stop hinting at stuff and just say what's on your damn mind"

His cheeks flushed even more, "you don't get it, you never will, you have _money_ " he rambled, "a big house, nice car, your inheritance is probably more than three houses put together and I'm poor okay? I'm poor, my dad works countless shifts to keep our heads above water so I'm sorry that I couldn't afford a trip to the mechanics when _you_ said I had to go" pain stabbed her chest, crushing the annoyance she felt, "I don't even know what you're doing here, I'm poor, I'm a sucky person and my dead end Jeep dies every other week, seriously what are you still doing here?" He spread his arms wide, eyes popping from his head, "go be with someone like Isaac or some random rich dude"

That stung - a lot. Her eyes lost the fire and was replaced by hurt, the kind of hurt that ran through your veins and made every bone in your body achey and tired. Yeah, that awful kind of hurt.

She didn't know what to do so she just numbly pulled her phone from her pocket as he stared on, steam coming from his nose and ears like a livid dragon, "Uh... My battery is dead" she muttered, pushing down the hurt, "what about you?"

"Mine's broken" he snapped, "something else I can't afford"

Green clashed with brown as she looked up, " _Stop_ Stiles just _fucking Stop"_ she screamed, "I get it okay? You're annoyed and tired and stressed, so am I, but I hate arguing with you"

"You love arguing" he contradicted loudly, "try again"

She balled her fists angrily, her eyes now not only flashing green but staying green, the bright deadly colour piercing through the darkened air, "I have had it up to _HERE_ with you and your **bullshit** " she exclaimed, "first of asshole Isaac is my friend and you better damn well get used to it because I will _NOT_ be in a controlling relationship and second I know about your money problems and I'm sorry for them, I really am, but I offered you help and the offer still stands, whenever you need"

He scoffed loudly, "I'm not taking charity thank you very much"

"It's not _charity_ " she exclaimed, "it's me helping out someone I love, something that in case you've forgotten is you" she blew out a long breath, slowly shaking her head, "don't be stubborn"

"Yeah, well, thanks but no thanks" he said, a lot quieter than before, "go ask Isaac, I know he has no problem taking what's not his"

She was quietly seething - Stiles was like a ticking time bomb right now and she knew he said stuff he never meant but this was crossing the damn line, her only hope was in a few hours he would realise what he said and they would go back to being fine again, fine and bloody dandy.

"First off, fuck you, and lastly if you keep this attitude up there will be nothing left of yours to take" she warned, her jaw clenching as his eyes widened slightly in surprise at that, "I didn't realise you changed your name to Aiden"

Because this was exactly like what their fights were like - loud, endless and viscous.

"Kayla-"

 ** _"FUCK. YOU_** " she shouted, hurt now being taken over by anger, "you want to keep taking little digs at me? Fine, go ahead, but I won't be here to hear them" she turned on her heel, taking long strides away down the dark empty barren road, "go to hell Stiles"

So she left him stranded next to his dead Jeep, instead choosing to walk by herself, alone, down a dark and slightly terrifying road if she did say so herself, the trees creaking above her. In a way it was quite relaxing and peaceful. Just her and her thoughts, the darkness having no affect on her. She liked the darkness, it calmed her down, but the only problem with calming down is realising how stupid she had been. Her and him both.

A stupid teenage argument had erupted like a damn volcano, both spewing and spitting until they were red in the face. _Fantastic_. It would get worked out eventually, both would go running back to each other with their tail between their legs because although they were both stubborn they both loved each other, nothing would change that, not even a fight like that.

Beacon Hills was maybe ten, fifteen ish, miles away, she could walk that and although she was still pissed she would make sure the first thing she did was to get the sheriff or a tow truck to pick Stiles up. She was _not_ having him stranded alone on a barren road. No way in hell.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a branch breaking and she slowed to a stop, her eyebrows furrowing. She listened, hard. All that could be heard was the trees blowing in the wind and the odd owl hooting in the distance. Nothing out of sorts. She started walking again but she hadn't taken two steps when the hairs on the back of her neck stood up on end and she heard a very faint snarl, like a ferocious dog.

Her eyes narrowed, staring around at the dark surroundings, spinning around slowly in a circle and no sooner was her back turned than a heavy weight crashed into her, sending her tumbling down to the Tarmac.

But her instincts kicked in. If there was something she was good at it was acting quickly. She turned around, back on the Tarmac because it was harder to defend yourself with your back turned, no fight should start like that, but instead of seeing an axe murderer, a rapist, hell even an escaped patient from Eichen house was a damn dog. No wait... A hyena... No that wasn't right...

A wolf?

No, wolves hadn't been in California in over sixty years apart from, well, the _obvious_ wolves, no, what was snarling and growling in her face, sharp paws digging into her chest was a damn coyote. A rabid malicious coyote that looked about ready to tear her throat out. She raised her arms, covering her face as this wild animal sunk it's teeth into her forearm so hard she let out a loud sound of pain that soon turned into a scream of exhilaration as she ripped her arm away from its jaw, tearing some skin but she didn't care. She had gone up against the Argents, protectors, werewolves, Alphas, Kanimas, she was not getting done in by a _fucking_ Coyote of all things. No way in hell.

The animal tumbled off her as Kayla struggled to get up, pushing the animal off her but it soon got back to its feet, jaws still snapping, saliva trailing down its light fur, showing how hungry it was, how much it craved for her flesh. Guess hunting was bad this season.

Though as soon as she made it onto her knees, her eyes turned green in anger and pain, her lip curling back over her teeth and maybe it was the whole glowing eyes, maybe she just had a way with rapid beasts but either way the coyote stopped dead in its tracks, just inches away from her face, its own eyes changing to bright blue.

She didn't know a hell of a lot about coyotes but she knew this - their eyes didn't, or _shouldn't_ , do that.

Bright green clashed with electric blue, stances rigid and still and it wasn't until she heard a shout from Stiles that the animals' ears perked up and it let out a small whimper and Kayla glanced down, seeing a bloodied patch on its paw.

"Wait... _Wait_ " Kayla shouted as the animal got prepared to limp away, never to be seen again. She wasn't a massive fan of animals, especially ones that tried to eat her face off, but she didn't like to see it in pain. Why? She had no idea.

She gently reached out, keeping her bright gaze focused on the animals' cautiously, it's eyes now back to being normal - maybe she was just hallucinating things. Her fingers came in contact with a sharp small branch stuck in its paw and she pulled it out, the animal letting out another whimper before its lean body disappeared into the expanse of trees, leaving Kayla kneeling there with a bloodied arm and more confused than ever.

" _Kayla_? _**Kayla**_? Kaylz answer me" Stiles' panicked voice pierced through her day dream and she shook her head, clearing her thoughts as she shakily pulled herself to her feet, wincing slightly as the skin stretched and more blood ran down her arm. It wasn't bad, it didn't get the muscle or anything, just a simple skin wound but that didn't stop it aching like a bitch.

" _KAYLZ_... Kayla please... _**Kayla**_ "

She glanced around as he ran around the corner, almost careening head first into her, "oh my god... Are you okay? What happened?" He rambled, titling her head up with his hands, his eyes now warm but scared and anxious, "I heard a scream and I was panicking, what was it? What happened? Why are you bleeding?" He was rattling off questions, his worried eyes landing on her arm, "Kaylz, talk to me"

"I'm fine" she interrupted, taking her arm back from his gentle grasp, "chill"

"I can't _chill_ " he exclaimed, panic leaking into his voice, his eyes widening, "I thought... After we argued... I thought..." He couldn't get the words out, "I thought the last thing we said to each other were heated words" his eyes turned gentle again, sorrow and apology written all over his features, "god I'm so sorry, Kayla I'm-"

"It's okay" she smiled, "I said stuff too I didn't mean, it doesn't mean anything, doesn't change anything"

"But I-"

"It's _okay_ " she emphasised, trying for a small smile but ended up wincing as the cold air nipped at her open wound, "... Ow"

Worry flared up in his eyes again as he stripped off his plaid shirt, gingerly reaching out to wrap it around her forearm to stop the slow flow of blood leaking from her skin.

"Who did this to you?" He asked, voice low and deadly.

"No one" she shrugged as his surprised eyes met hers, "rabid coyote"

"A coyote?" He asked in surprise, "coyotes don't attack humans... And if they do it's very rare"

She just shrugged again as his gentle hands held her arm, the pain dissipating,"who knows... Maybe it sensed the werewolf gene in me" she hummed, "not important, I'm too tired to think about rabid blue eyed glowing coyotes"

"Glowing eyes?"

"Tired" she just smiled in explanation because she was so sure she just hallucinated it, there was no such thing as coyotes that had supernatural powers, no way, "there's blankets in the jeep right?"

He still looked worried but nodded all the same, "yeah... Yeah I think so"

"Good... Because it seems like we're camping out tonight" he leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, his hand landing on her back to gently steer her away towards the jeep, throwing a cautious stare over his shoulder.

But if he had looked closer he would've seen that coyote hidden behind some bushes, its lips pulling back over its teeth, eyes momentarily turning blue before it loped back into the woods, never to be discovered for a very long time yet.

 **A)n ahahaha omg I could help it I couldn't stop ha. But I hope you liked and please please review, see you next time lovelies x**


	6. Chapter 6 - That's Not creepy at all

**Disclaimer: teen wolf is not mine, a big thank you to Kayela-Brown-1228, VampirePrincess11, SilverLuckCharm, Natasha. Britton. 3 for reviewing you all rock x**

Thunder boomed across the sky, fast falling water droplets were pelting and hurling themselves against the windows as flashes of lightning burned through the night air, the howling wind rattling the windows against the latches, the whole house creaking. And in that minute Stiles felt like frigging Dorothy before getting transported to wizard of oz.

Yet his girlfriend was somehow, don't ask him how, sleeping through this damn summer storm. He didn't understand how she could, each rumble of thunder and crack of lightning made him jump a little yet she slept peacefully on, unaware of the chaos outside.

It had been going on since just after eleven and it was now... He glanced at his alarm clock next to his bed, great, 2.12am. This was just _great_. It wasn't like he wasn't already sleep deprived as it was.

He just let out a loud sigh, settling back down against the mattress and fluffing his pillow up with his fist. He liked a perfect pillow, he couldn't sleep without his pillow. But sleep wouldn't come easy, he knew that, not with the stress and annoying as hell storm outside, no, but he knew something that would calm him down. He slowly turned on his side, trying not to jostle the bed too much in case he woke her up... Oh who was he kidding, Kayla wouldn't wake up even if he started jumping on the bed like a five year old.

She looked relaxed, for the first time in ages, quite the contrary to the wild weather outside, her breathing slow and even as she faced him, arms reaching out to curl around the pillow and Stiles felt a smile tugging at his lips, feeling so content in this moment.

The God awful noises faded to the background, the bolts of light flashing through the room and highlighting shadows across her face. He very gently lifted his hand, curling his fingers in and resting the pad of his thumb against her cheek, softly stroking across her cheek bone.

She relaxed him, as simple as that.

However, seemed a simple almost non existent touch pierced through her hazy sleep deprived brain more so than the sound of Armageddon outside. Because _obviously._

She turned her head against his touch, her face screwing up as she tried to waken up properly, "Sti's?" She slurred sleepily, her eyelashes fluttering, "Wha's the mat'r?"

"Nothing" he smiled even though she couldn't see, "I didn't mean to wake you up"

"S'kay" she tilted her head into his touch, "can't sleep?"

He winced, "that obvious Huh?"

Her eyelids did peel open this time, her sleepy green gaze immediately focusing on him to send him a comforting smile, "the storm right?"

"That, sure, plus another billion things" he tried to pass it off as nothing when it was actually something and that was something that she picked up on.

"Hey... You wanna talk about it?" she could see the sleep clearing from eyes, a small frown appearing between her brow, "you can talk to me"

"It's... It's nothing specific" he shook his head a little, eyes trailing down to the curve of her jaw as his fingers moved some stray wispy bits of hair from face, "just, you know... Everything" he let out a small chuckle, "don't worry about it... Go back to sleep"

Her frown deepened and she reached up to gently to grasp his hand, intertwining their fingers and holding their hands on the pillow, "Stiles..."

Oh crap. She was sending him a small knowing smile, encouraging him to speak, to talk to her.

"It's... It's nothing really" he said, "just stress and crap like that, kicking supernatural ass all year does that to you" his lips quirked as another flash of lightning flashed directly outside the window and he jumped a little at the sudden shock, his eyes widening.

"I know you're on edge" she whispered quietly, "I can feel it all over you" she shimmied over so their faces were now only centimetres apart, her warm breath tickling his lips, "is there anything I can do?"

The care she had made his stomach do somersaults, "you already are"

Her lips quirked, her eyes lighting up in amusement, "no, seriously"

"I am being serious" he laughed lightly as the storm continued on outside, "not to sound creepy or anything but when I can't sleep I just... Look at you, it calms me down" he explained in a hushed whisper, " _you_ calm me down"

Her eyes softened, a smile breaking out over her face, "then think god we are in a relationship otherwise that would be creepy" she smirked, "and I mean like a high ten"

"And what is it because we're in a relationship?" He grinned.

"Like a low three" she nodded but a bubble of laughter broke free from her parted lips, "but a three I can deal with"

He too shimmied forward a little so their legs now intertwined, raising a hand and draping it over her waist, "if it helps any I like what I see"

"Wow, _smooth_ Stilinski" her laugh warmed him right to his very core, "that would hold up _great_ in court"

"Eh" he let out a one shouldered shrug. "My dad's the sheriff, I could wing the charges"

She bit down on her bottom lip, titling her head forward so the tips of their noses were touching, "charmer" she whispered, "but I'm glad it helps" her small hand crept up his bare chest to lay flat against it, her bare legs moulding against his ones with Pyjama bottoms.

"It does" he confirmed, his hand slowly creeping down her waist to brush across her hip and slink down past the grey shorts she was wearing to hook under the joint of her knee, pulling her leg up over his own, "Kaylz..." He could feel her warm sweet breath intoxicating him, sending his mind whirling, "... Can I kiss you right now?"

Her lips quirked charmingly, "it's cute how you ask" she muttered, tilting her up so their lips brushed against each other's, "... Please do..."

They were both smiling as their lips met, because what was a kiss without some fun and laughter? Yeah you're right, no fun. His hands tangled in her hair as he very gently rolled on top, both their bodies pressed so intimately together their breathing was even and in sync with each other's.

It was true though, what he said, she _did_ calm him down. For now, the storm was forgotten, all his stresses and worries just flew out the window, she just had that effect on him.

Each little touch she gave to his chest, his back, how her nails would drag up his back or tug at his hair felt immense and intense, his chest expanding with want and need as he kissed her sweetly.

Whey he pulled back to catch his breath her lips were red and wet, her eyes gleaming, "well... That was certainly-"

"Hot?" She finished his sentence from underneath him, a small smile in place, "it was but I'm super tired and you look like a zombie so..."

"I feel like a zombie too" he laughed, pecking her lips once more before settling down and resting his head on the crook of her shoulder, breathing in her sweet tropical scent and her warm body underneath him, "would it be okay if I-"

"Absolutely" her hand threaded into his hair whilst the other one stroked his back, "you can sleep on me... As long as you don't drool" she warned jokingly.

"Eh... We've exchanged saliva before, wouldn't be too big of a deal" he chuckled tiredly, yawning against her neck as he felt her legs brush against his so he could settle down comfortably between her legs, nuzzling into her and yes, he couldn't sleep without a pillow but she was better than a pillow, by far.

"Good night Kaylz" he slurred, his eyes already drifting shut as she ran her fingers through his hair, soothing him to sleep.

"Night baby"

And that, right there, was one of the best nights sleeps he had ever had, and hence why he fell asleep like that for the next consecutive eight nights.

 **A/n ew gooey haha but I hope you all like and please please review it means so much and I will see you next time ha ((also updated deadly intentions and I'm working on bedroom adventures promise ha)) x**


	7. Chapter 7 - bubble baths

**Teen wolf does not belong to me - anyways thank you all for the reviews/favourites/followers YOU ALL ROCK XX**

If there was thing Kayla loved about fast rough sex - well, bar from the obvious... _Obviously_ \- was afterwards. The way she couldn't catch a breath, how her whole body felt numb and how relaxed and tired she felt, like she could sleep for a whole twelve hours straight, something that was usually impossible. Plus, she probably couldn't do anything for _at least_ twelve hours because she couldn't feel her legs... At all. It was a sign he must've done something right.

"You okay?" She turned her head to the side at his voice and managed a lazy, almost half drunk smile.

"... Yeah... Totes"

"Totes?"

"I'm too tired and numb to form full sentences" she explained, her chest still rising and falling rapidly, "I mean... Wow, just... _Wow_ "

He smirked in triumph, "I know"

She was too tired to lift her hand and smack his chest so she just settled in letting out a long whoosh of air before sighing contently but she felt the bed shift a little and Stiles' face popped up above her, grinning widely.

"So... What do you want to do now?"

"Seriously?" She asked with a small laugh, "we just spent the last hour tossing and turning in bed so much we broke your headboard and you wanna, what? Go play mine craft?" She asked sarcastically, her tone light.

"Yeah... I have no idea how I'm going to explain that one to my dad" he winced a little, tilting his head up to see the headboard cracked and bent and hanging off the bed, " _anything_ I could possibly say will be incriminating"

"It's a headboard, not a high security building" she smirked, "and I'm sure your dad will see it and know what happened"

His eyes widened at that, "you think?"

"I know" she felt her eyelids fluttering shut a little, knowing the tiredness was creeping up on her, "how about we sleep? You kinda knackered me out Stilinski"

"You can't sleep" he protested, shaking her shoulder a little, "Oi Kayla... _Psssst"_

She hummed in response, turning her head into the pillow a little but it seemed that wasn't enough because she felt Stiles lips on her cheek, "Kayla... Kaylz..." He sing songed, " _pleaseeeeee?"_

She almost laughed at how adorably pitiful he sounded.

"Pretty please... I was going to run us a bath... Nice and hot, just how you like it"

Okay that **definitely** intrigued her.

She peeked out through one eye, giving him a playful critical once over.

"You hate hot baths though"

"True" he nodded, "but I know hot water helps your muscles and well... After _that..."_

She bit her lip as he nodded down to the bed that was in a complete mess, in fact the whole room was trashed so much you would think the place got robbed.

She nodded, biting back a yawn, "... Okay Stiles... Sure..."

He grinned again, pecking her lips quickly before manoeuvring himself out the bed and pulling on a pair of boxer shorts and she was sure he danced, yes _danced_ his way out of the room and in the ten minutes it took him to prepare, well, whatever he was preparing she dozed off, allowing her achey and tingly body to relax into Stiles' mattress, feeling quite content and at ease but not long after that did she feel a pair of long arms gently pull her up into a sitting position and tighten something around her bare body.

"St'les?" She slurred sleepily, peeling open her eyes to focus on the boy in front of her.

"Yeah, it's me" he whispered quietly as she tried to focus on him and she then realised he was tightening the blue bed sheet around her body, his expert hands carefully and meticulously folding it around her and when he was done he pressed his clammy sweaty forehead against hers, gently lifting her up off the bed smoothly so she didn't feel a thing, her tired arms slinking around his neck to help hold herself up even though all she wanted to do was sprawl out.

Each step he took she hardly felt, his arms holding her to his chest tightly so she could feel his damp skin sticking to hers, both their clammy and sweaty bodies moulding together as he gently pushed open the bathroom door, struggling a little bit to lock it but he managed and she let her eyelids flutter open at the sound of water running and the waft of something tropical drifting through her nostrils.

"Your favourite bubble bath stuff" he smiled a little, meeting her green gaze, "I bought it at the store yesterday"

Despite her tiredness her lips quirked, one of her hands playing with the hair on the back of his neck, "how did you know that? I never told you that"

"I observe things" he lowered her down, keeping an arm tight around her waist as she stumbled a little, her legs not cooperating with her today at all but he pulled her flush against him as he unwound the sheet from around her body, his lean fingers leaving scorch marks across her skin.

The bathroom was getting fogged up, resembling a sauna almost and as soon as her achey body came in contact with the burning water she felt relaxed, a content sigh freeing from her lips - she loved hot baths and showers, she felt it right down to her very bones where as Stiles was the opposite. Whenever they had a shower together he always turned the dial done halfway, claiming the hot water would make him as red as a tomato and 'burn his pale skin beyond repair' - a _bit_ dramatic but that was Stiles for you. Only now he was sucking it up for her, except for the "ow's", "oomph's" and "holy craps" as he slowly lowered himself down behind her.

She bit back a chuckle, her fingers dancing across the layer of bubbles atop the surface of the scalding water, stretching out her legs and and curling her toes in, the tropical Mediterranean smell creating a calming fog over her mind.

"I have - _ow_ \- no idea how you - _owie_ \- do this" he murmured, fidgeting under the water, "I feel like I'm getting burnt alive" but never the less he tugged her back in his arms so she was leaning against his warm chest, "I mean... _**Ow**_ "

"Suck it up Stilinski" she smirked a little, laying comfortably between his legs, the bubbles surrounding them, "just trust me... You'll end up loving it"

"Before or after my skin sizzles away?"

She elbowed him lightly as he chuckled, lifting up a cloth from the side of the tub and lowering it into the water, getting it wet before draping it across her chest, slowly rubbing calming circles across her skin, the hot water trickling down between her cleavage and disappearing back into the water.

She hummed in contentment, a smile pulling at her lips, "are you taking care of me Stilinski?" Because she knew exactly what he was doing, he did it a lot after sex, making sure she was okay and not in any pain despite the fact she had told him countless times he had never hurt her - he just had this small doubt in the back of his head that because he was so much broader and a bit taller and heavier than her that he may end up accidentally doing something wrong. But he never had, not once, even when they were literally clawing at each other or slamming each other around the room in desperation. He could be rough but gentle at the same time, his hands only causing her pleasure not pain.

"Is that such a bad thing?" He retaliated softly, the cloth inching below the water to trail across her stomach, the feel of the material caressing her skin made her relax into him.

"... No..." She admitted, "I kinda like it"

"Hold up, I should be recording this" Stiles laughed, "you just admitted to liking getting taken care of, this is a big moment Kaylz, it's like _Armageddon_ big"

"Oh haha" she smirked, her hand lifting up some bubbles and blowing, watching them all float around them, "I'm too tired to argue"

His lips pressed themselves against the side of her head, his hand trailing the cloth over her thighs, "you sure you're okay though? It wasn't too rough or heavy for you?"

See? She told yo, "Nu Uh" her hands disappeared under the water, trailing her fingertips down his thighs and over his kneecaps, "I liked it..." She tilted her head on his shoulder so she was looking up at him, "it's just a different feeling for girls I guess... But definitely not a bad feeling, that I promise"

His cheeks were now flushed from the heat of the water, sweat beads trailing down his forehead but his lips quirked a little, his eyes swimming with sparks of happiness.

"Good... I'm glad"

"Though if I don't get feeling back to my legs by tomorrow I will sue" she joked, "I have training with Derek and something tells me he won't appreciate the excuse being 'Stiles fucked me so hard I'm paralysed from the waist down until further notice'"

He choked at her words, his eyes bugging from their sockets, "Uh... Heh Uh... Yeah, don't say that... _Please_ " he added, "Derek will kill me... He will scream bloody murder and kill me until I'm dead"

She bit back a smile, "aw baby" she cooed playfully, "scared of the big bad wolf?"

"Terrified actually" he corrected, gulping noisily, "yeah... I mean, I know he knows we do this but it doesn't make it easy knowing he knows we know he knows, you know?"

Her chest vibrated with chuckles as she shook her head, "yeah I'm way too tired to understand a word of that"

His sweaty forehead crinkled as he smiled, his eyes glazing over a little as he stared at her, "... Just relax then, I won't let you drown... Hopefully"

"So comforting" she rolled her eyes playfully but laid back against him, his arms encircling her and one hand still using the cloth to trail hot water over her chest, the feeling oddly comforting.

His warm lips came in contact with the side of her head again, this time lingering a little while longer, breathing in the smell of her vanilla shampoo.

"Nah... I wouldn't let anything happen to you" he whispered before tucking her head under his chin and although it was rare, very rare indeed, for Stiles to stay still this amount of time he did because he was taking care of his girlfriend and there was no need to fidget or squirm because he was content.

Even if he was sure his groin was burning off.

 **A/n ha okay i wrote this really quick but whatever ha... I hope you all liked and please please review, They mean the world, see u next time x**


	8. Chapter 8 - Nurse Hale

**Disclaimer: teen wolf does not belong to me - anyway thanks so much for all the follows/favourites and an extra special shoutout to M, nogistiles, Kayela-Brown-1228 and jayesh . Dms ((thanx for the idea)) for reviewing I love you all you rock stars x**

"You're a right idiot you know that Stilinski?" She demanded, a hard edge to her voice to cover up the slight shake of worry held there, "you're just... _Urgh_ , have you gone mad?"

"Kaylz-"

"No, no don't speak"

"But you just asked-"

"Because if you talk you'll make me not mad and I want to be mad right now" she interrupted, avoiding his eyes and concentrating on gently swiping the alcohol wipe across the side of his lip where a cut was, her whole chest bubbling with worry.

"Kaylz-"

" _Don't_ speak to me"

She wasn't mad, not really, but she had to appear mad because Stiles got hurt again and all for what? Her? _Dammit_ Stiles, you would think he would've learnt by now but nope and you're damn right she was pissed at him. Super worried but pissed at the same time.

He sat on the end of his bed whilst she kneeled beside him, tilting his head to the side as she cleaned the cuts on the side of his lip, the bruise and split on his lower bottom lip and the graze from his eyebrow up to his forehead, avoiding the blossoming black eye that looked tender to the touch. She knew he probably had some bruises on his side but he insisted he didn't and that he was fine. She didn't believe him, not one bit.

What started as some harmless group meet up with their friends somehow turned into a drunken brawl with some jackass out their head guys and Stiles decided to take it upon himself to get over protective when one of the twenty something bearded guys touched her shoulder, her _shoulder,_ and before she could turn around and deck him and take him out in two seconds flat like she was planning too, Stiles jumped in and well... This was the result. Her cleaning up his wounds.

Although his intentions were good and she knew he just wanted to help it made her feel... Not right. She didn't like seeing him like this, she hated it in fact. She wasn't bitter because he jumped in to help her despite the fact she was perfectly capable of doing it herself, she was bitter at this situation. At that guy that beat Stiles up. She was bitter that he got hurt yet _again_ and she couldn't do a damn thing about it until it was too late.

She ignored how her hand shook as she wiped the cut and bit down into the soft flesh of her bottom lip, deliberately keeping her gaze on the task at hand and avoiding his soft brown stare trying to meet hers.

"Kaylz, it's okay-"

"It's _not_ okay" she interrupted, hell she sounded almost hysterical, "you can't keep doing stuff like this Stiles, you just _can't"_

"Kayla, hey, Kayla look at me" he whispered, raising his hand to rest on her shoulder but she shrugged it off, remaining in stony silence, her lips pressed firmly together.

She heard him sigh but she just continued to wipe the cut on the side of his lip, even though by now it should be sparkling clean, keeping her emotions down. She was pissed, sure, but that stemmed from worry and fear, nothing else. She was mad because all of this was entirely preventable. She was mad because she didn't do a damn thing about it.

"Kayla... Please stop..." He whispered as she shakily still patched him up, her expression pinched as he raised his hand again, laying it over hers and pulling it away from his face slowly while she sat there numbly, still avoiding his stare.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Yes" she said without faltering, eyelashes wet as she blinked rapidly, "... No"

"So a definite maybe then?" He joked, his voice light, trying to break the tension between them but all she did was pull away from his grasp, starting to tidy up the medical supplies laying around her.

"I know what I did was stupid-"

"You're damn _right_ it was stupid" she interrupted heatedly, finally meeting his gentle golden flecked gaze, "have you lost your bloody mind? It was one guy Stiles, I could deal with him and now you... And now you got hurt, you got hurt because of me and... And... I just... I can be pissed about this okay?"

His eyes softened as he stared at her, "I would apologise but I'm not sorry" he stated, "I would do it _over_ and _over_ and _over_ again - it doesn't matter if you can defend yourself-"

" _Yes it does"_ she exclaimed, flinging her hands out, "I don't wanna see you hurt Stiles"

"Well I don't want to see some creep of a guy laying a hand on you" he told her honestly, _"this-"_ he pointed at his face, "-is collateral damage, it's not important"

"It's important to me" she whispered quietly, gulping loudly as her throat ached with emotion, "you're important to me and seeing you do reckless things, it just... I don't like seeing you like this" her eyes raked over the bruises and cuts on his face, showing up more so because of his pale skin, "I _can't_ see you like this"

Her voice wobbled a little bit despite her efforts for it to satay smooth, she couldn't help it. When it came to Stiles she got over emotional because, well, he meant a lot to her. Okay he meant more than a lot, he meant a shit ton to put it simply and when he got hurt it unearthed this emotional protective side to her.

"Kaylz... I'm okay" he said empathically, "it's just bruises"

"To you maybe" she agreed, "but to me it's a reminder that another person I love got hurt that I couldn't save" she whispered, her voice cracking at her end, "I can't see you like this Stiles... I just, I _can't"_ she shook her head, hair falling in front of her face, "so just please... Please just sit still and let me finish patching you up"

His stare was compassionate but kind as he watched her shaky hands pick up another alcohol wipe to gently trail it across the abrasion on his forehead, the scrape bright red with droplets of blood and an ugly purple bruise starting to form above his eyebrow - that was where his head collided with the sidewalk.

"Baby-"

" _Stiles"_ she exclaimed loudly, "just let me take care of you okay?"

He remained silent but gave her a small nod, his body stilling as she gently and with cautious fingers cleaned out each cut carefully and meticulously, holding back her emotions behind a brick wall as she pressed some gauze against his wound, soaking up the blood and then applied some soothing antiseptic cream, calming the burning and itchy irritated skin around each bloodied cut.

Stiles' gaze was on her the entire time, never leaving her face but she concentrated on the task at hand, ignoring the bubble of guilt in her stomach.

When she was done she wiped her hands off on a towel, hating how they still trembled a little but soon Stiles' calming soft larger ones grasped hers, stopping her.

"I'm still mad Stiles"

"No you're not" he shook his head lightly, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips.

"I'm pissed" she stated, her eyes flitting up to meet his gaze.

"No Kaylz, you're not"

"I am" she nodded, "I'm mad" but she wasn't now, not really, her voice choked up with emotion.

"No" he smiled, leaning forward towards her, "you love me"

That she couldn't deny, she couldn't lie because they both knew it was true. His eyelashes fluttered, his face tilting up to gently press his lips to hers, the cut on his lip stinging a little at the contact. She remained still, too stubborn to give in.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, his hot breath fanning across her lips.

"I thought you weren't sorry?"

"I'm not" he shook his head, raising a slightly bruised hand to stroke the side of her hair, his head cocking to the side a little, "I meant what I said... I would do it again without regret but I am sorry for hurting you... I just... I can't control myself when I'm around you" he admitted quietly, his brown eyes deep with meaning.

"Just don't do it again... Please?" She whispered, "I can deal with me getting hurt, but I can't with you"

"Ditto" he smirked, "seems like we're at an impasse"

She frowned in dismay, her lips pouting slightly at Stiles' stubbornness, "Stiles I'm not some weak girl, I can handle myself"

"I know" he agreed, "I love that about you"

"Then why-"

He pressed the pads of his fingers against her, now, chapped lips, the skin peeling from all the nervous lip biting she had done, "it's not that I don't think you can protect yourself, because I know you can, you could've taken all of those guys out and not got a scratch on you but it's about me not being able to stand and watch without doing something"

He pressed his forehead against hers, a small quirk playing on his lips, "I love you" he muttered pitifully, his voice cute and small as he gave her a soft stare.

"You're an idiot" she stated, voice unwavering, "but I love you too"

He grinned, wincing a little as his lips stretched and pulled the cut, "but I'm your idiot"

"And that is never going to change" she promised, "no matter how many idiotic things you do"

His eyes sparkled with amusement, "I get a free pass"

"With no expiry date" she added with a small smile, her hand drifting up to mould in his hair, "do they hurt? The cuts?"

"Nah" he played it off with a wave of the hand, "but if I said yes would you kiss me?"

"Chancer" she shot back with an amused laugh, "and maybe"

"Then yes it hurts, really badly" he nodded exaggeratedly, "so badly I may cry and there would be snot and flem everywhere, not a nice image"

"Charming" she smirked, "you sure know how to get the girls Stilisnki"

"I don't need to get them" his smile was genuine and soft this time, his lips quirking, "I already have the one I want"

"You're such a sap, can you get anymore sappier?" She laughed but he just tangled a hand through her hair, pulling her face to his so they were only millimetres apart.

"If you let me I will, full on sap coming your way" he whispered and she was still in a daze, a slow nod breaking free as he gently pressed his lips against hers, not hard enough to aggravate his cuts but soft enough that both their lips tingled at the pressure, content smiles in place.

A)n okay that' turned out waaaaay gushier than I wanted but eh haha I hope you liked an please please review and I shall see u next time x


	9. Chapter 9 - Art, a form of expression

**Disclaimer: teen wold does not belong to me, wow thank so much for all the follows/favourites and a big thank you to zvc56, M, Kayela-Brown-1228 and Jayesh . Dms ((I'm so glad u liked it)) for reviewing you all rock, hope you like x**

She was idly sitting on the bleachers out on the field, soaking up the sun during her free period as lacrosse practice went on, a pencil and sketch pad sitting on her knee as she traced lines across the paper, creating smudges and adding details as her eyes continuously flitted up to her subject of art - her spastastic boyfriend.

For some unknown reason her art teacher thought it would be a good idea to set an assignment where the class had to draw a moving object, something about 'capturing the moment' like, what the fuck? Still life? Sure, animal portraits? Even better, even the fucking multicoloured rainbow was fine by her but drawing a moving object? That was _hell_.

For weeks she had put it off again and again only now it was due for tomorrow, _to-fucking-morrow_. Now normally she wasn't all het up about homework, if she did it she did it, but art was different. Art she actually liked. Art was something not a lot of people knew or thought she was good at, and maybe she was. Good at it. She didn't really know but either way she made sure to sit as far away from anyone and everyone as possible. Art, although done rarely, was an escape for her and she didn't like watching people analysing her work.

She carefully sketched out his facial features, playing close attention to the eyes, making sure to capture, although done in black and white, the vibrancy they held, the constant swirl of non stop emotions they held, making sure to capture the reflection.

She had taken a mental image of Stiles when he was halfway into the air, his legs kicking out, his arms raised as he aimed to score. It was only practise so not everyone wore helmets as they were only shooting for the goals so that left Kayla with the difficulty of trying to capture Stiles' expression perfectly. It wasn't that she didn't know how he looked or how he conveyed that expression, because she did, she knew all his facial expressions off by heart - no it was about doing it justice because, trust her, the real thing was way better than anything a cheap pencil and a flimsy bit of paper could convey.

The way, when he shot for the goal, his eyebrows furrowed together, his forehead crinkled adorably, the way he would always lick his bottom lip and then stick his tongue into the side of his cheek in concentration. How, without fail, his nose would always scrunch up a little so as she drew him, looking up to reference him, she made sure to capture that look as perfectly as she could, the happiness shining in his glassy eyes.

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth in concentration, tilting her head up to slyly catch a peak of him only to find him grinning at her, spinning the lacrosse stick around in his hands, the beginnings of his short but growing out hair starting to stick up with sweat.

She found herself smiling back, rolling her eyes as he tried to do some fancy trick with the stick but it ended up smacking him in the face before he promptly dropped it on his toes, cursing under his breath.

Ha, that will show him for trying to be a smart ass.

She laughed, drawing the attention of a few others down a couple of benches from her, their eyebrows furrowing as they shot her dirty looks, as if to say 'wow seriously, you find that funny? Idiot' but she didn't care. She didn't really care what anyone thought, they could go screw themselves.

"Good going Stilinski, someone has butter fingers" she called out across the field, trying to hide her smirk but failing miserably.

He looked like he was trying to come up with a witty comeback, his head bobbing about but he finally just settled on sticking his tongue out, bending down to pick up the stick again and ended up whacking one of his team mates. Graceful Stilinski. _Real_ graceful.

She just shook her head again, going back to filling out every one of his moles she had learnt off by heart before shading in his hair and placing a shadow across the curve of his neck, making sure to draw in the visible veins on his arms as he flexed up to shoot the ball and the way his hands always bent backwards when handling the stick. Every little detail mattered. Hell by this point she wasn't even really drawing it for the assignment, she was drawing it because she wanted to and Stiles, although fidgety, was a good source of drawing. He had all the right angles and shadows to make it look interesting.

"Whoa, that's... Wow" she jumped at the sudden voice right next to her ear, turning her head to the side to see a blonde haired girl leaning over her shoulder, eyes soaking up her sketch. Without thinking she instantly slammed the sketch pad shut, her eyes widening. She hated people looking at her art work.

"Uh, thanks" she smiled a little, "I guess"

The girls brown eyes were unsettling, almost a little too bright and eager with a small hint of mischievousness, "I didn't know you could draw"

"There's a lot you don't know about me" she offered up a tight smile, her posture immediately getting defensive.

"Oh honey, I think we all know _plenty_ about you" her tone was clipped and filled with amusement and clearly hinting at something _very_ obvious. _Great,_ another bitch hating on her because she was, and she quotes, 'a slut that opens her legs too easily' which may well be true but whatever, it was none of their business.

"Plenty as in I have a black belt in karate and can throw you down these bleachers or plenty like what you heard?" Kayla snarked, her eyes narrowing.

The blonde girl seemed displeased with her tone and attitude well fuck her, Kayla was displeased with her whole presence, anyone heard of fucking personal space? She flipped her hair over her shoulder as Kayla scoffed - was she trying to be Lydia? Because it was pathetic, nobody could own that hair flip like Lydia as she perched on the bench next to her, her expression pinched, a sour look crossing her face.

" _Sweetie_ -" fucking shut up before I punch you, "-how long do you think you can play the doting girlfriend to, well, _him?"_ She jutted her chin forward as Kayla pursed her lips, seriously thinking about doing that karate move any second now, "we all know it's fake... The supportive girlfriend at lacrosse games, the one that laughs at his jokes... Nu Uh, I don't buy it"

"Do I care what you think?" Kayla frowned in confusion, "seriously, this face is not bothered by your bitchiness, I literally do not give a shit, you don't know me, I don't know you and I certainly don't want to"

The girl laughed, moving some hair away from her face, "I bet you've been through every one of them" she nodded towards the team on the pitch, a smile pulling at her lips, "twice"

"Yes, you're right, you caught me out" Kayla replied dryly, "we have giant group orgies in the locker room and I cop off with them all, yup that's my big secret out, _dash it"_ she muttered sarcastically, dropping her sketch pad into her bag as she lightly punched her legs, shaking her head, "what _ever_ am I going to do?"

The girl was now more than displeased, she looked enraged, "you're so trashy"

"Thank you, that's me" Kayla smiled, "queen of trash, better than a vindictive, unoriginal, bottle bleached blonde"

She gasped, her face screwing up, "whore"

" _Wow_ , original, like I haven't heard _that_ before" Kayla rolled her eyes, patting her arm patronisingly, "Now go back to being Lydia Martin 2.0 because you certainly aren't good enough to be the real thing" another loud gasp and what the fuck? This wasn't a fucking opera.

"Don't you _dare_ " she screeched and Kayla wasn't even mad by this point, she was literally borderline laughing - she had been called a lot worse than 'trashy' or 'whore' - gotta up your game there girlie, "I will... I will... I'll-"

"Your threat would be more effective without the stutter" Kayla said shamelessly, not bothering to hold back the smirk that pulled at her lips, "just a tip for you"

If the blonde girl could implode from anger then she would've by now.

"Don't mess with me Hale" she warned, her lip curling, "just _don't"_

"Oooooh, I'm shaking in my boots" she laughed, "now go back to curling your hair and painting your nails, wouldn't want you to break one"

"We'll see about that" idiot, fucking idiot, "I wonder how bored Stilinski is of you now?" She hummed to herself and Kayla watched as her eyes glistened, the wheels spinning in her head.

"Judging by last night? Definitely not bored" Kayla smirked, "no one could be bored of _that"_

"You won't be saying that when it's me he's fawning over" she snarled, "just watch and see where that stupid mouth of yours get you"

Kayla almost laughed at that - _Almost_.

"I'm sorry, what?" She snorted, "are you literally that dense? What, you think you can strut up there with your push up bra and chicken fillets and, _bam,_ Stiles will fall for you? Wow... That's so tragic I almost feel sorry for you" Kayla muttered, shaking her head.

The girl shot her a challenging smirk, "we'll soon see" she stood up, pulling down her top so her cleavage was on full display, shaking her long hair out, "let's see shall we, the whore or, well, _me_ "

Kayla just rolled her eyes, almost muttering 'look whose trashy now' before watching with narrowed eyes and laboured breathing as she strutted, yes fucking _strutted_ like it was a cat walk show, all the way over to the field as the team took a small break to rehydrate and get their breaths back.

It wasn't that she was jealous... What? She wasn't, totally _not_ jealous, nope... Okay so maybe she was a _little_ jealous, just like a teeny tiny minuscule amount, hardly enough to be classed as jealously really... Okay fuck it she was jealous and steaming with quiet rage. She was an inferno of burning jealously trying to calm down the flames with reassurance.

It wasn't that she was jealous because Stiles would flirt back, or fall into her trap, because he wouldn't, she knew that but because she hated that look on that blonde bitch's face, like Stiles was a piece of meat ready to get ripped apart.

Her jaw clenched, keen eyes trained on the scene unfolding less than fifty feet away from her and whoa, lucky her, she had the best view. _Yay._

Stiles looked up at her, his brown eyes confused and wary as the girl stepped in front of him, placing her hand on his arm, twirling some hair around her finger, cocking her hip out, deliberately pushing her chest out, laughing loudly at nothing.

It's okay Kayla just breathe, breathe slow, you got this, you got this, you got this...

Her clenched fist tightened around the pencil in her grip, the wood splintering a little as Stiles deliberately looked away, obviously not sure what to do, his cheeks turning red as he fidgeted and fuck it, she didn't ' _got this'_

The pencil snapped in her grip as she grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder and striding down the bleachers with a purpose, her feet eating up the pitch as everyone, no seriously, literally _everyone_ moved out her way, even the really tall really buff players, even Isaac side stepped her and Scott just let her pass without intervening, that was when she knew she was probably oozing annoyance and her eyes were no doubt like fire.

She reached the scene, plastering a sarcastic fake grin on her face as she cocked her head to the side, "Oi, bitch"

The bleached blonde turned around, surprised at her voice and Kayla didn't even give her a chance to say anything - she didn't want to hear anymore words out of her mouth so she just did one thing. She punched her. Not just any punch, the kind of punch that echoed around the field and sent the girl spinning around to face plant the ground painfully, hell even Stiles jumped back in surprise, his eyes widening.

Kayla leaned down, keeping the smile on her face, "call me whatever the fuck you want, I don't care, whore, slut, tart, sleazy, loose, easy, you name it I'll give you a free pass but if you _ever-"_ she leaned down again, lowering her voice dangerously, "-touch him again I will slice your face off and then stitch it back on, are we clear?"

"Uh.. Babe..." Stiles said carefully, "a little extreme maybe, just a _tad,_ like a _smidgen"_

"No, extreme would be dragging her ass all the way back to the school and throwing her off the top" Kayla said without remorse, her eyes narrowing as the blonde held up a hand to her jaw, her limbs sprawled about around her, "I said _are we clear?"_

The girl glared at her, her clothes now all muddy and dirty, "my dad's a lawyer"

Pffffft, like she was so scared.

"Face, needle, stitching, ring any bells?" And the girl gulped, "and no I'm not joking, I will _claw_ your skin from your face and sew it back on with your intestines-"

"Okay, okay, I think you've put the fear of God in her now, yes good, very good" Stiles placed his hands on her upper arms, guiding her back, "tone down the psychoticness Kaylz, not everyone like me finds it cute and endearing, in fact most would probably arrest you"

"I'll show her psychotic-" Kayla muttered, trying to squirm from his grip but he held onto her, guiding her over the the side of the pitch.

"I love it when you get jealous" he chuckled, stopping them and holding her back from decking that girl again and _really_ peeling her face off, "Kaylz, baby, chill, this is a chill zone remember?"

She huffed out an annoyed breath, her eyes cooling down, "she was all over you"

Stiles fidgeted nervously at that, "yeah well... She's not my type"

"She has boobs, she's your type"

"You're my type, she's not my type, in fact you're my _only_ type" he claimed before smirking, "well you and Scarlett Johansson..."

"Eh, I'll let you off with that one, she's my type too" Kayla was slowly calming down, still slightly annoyed at that bitch throwing herself at her boyfriend, "you shouldn't have stopped me, I really would love nothing more than to cut her face off" she said nochantedly as Stiles let out a light laugh, his hand running through her hair.

"Deadly, psychotic and hot, that's _definitely_ my type" he commented with an amused snort, "and no Kaylz, violence equals bad, no hitting people remember?"

"Like you didn't want to hit her too" she pointed out, raising her eyebrows.

"Eh, good point, she was pretty annoying" Stiles nodded, "nice punch by the way"

"Thanks" Kayla nodded, "that's so sweet"

"So what were you doing up there?" He jutted his chin towards the bleachers, "you looked pretty engrossed in something"

Her cheeks tinged red, something that never happened, well _... Ever._

"Nothing just, y'know, doodling" she made up as Stiles looked at her like he knew she was fibbing, "doodling away"

"You put that much concentration into doodling?"

"Doodling is a vital part of my life, it takes a copious amount of effort"

He smirked, his eyes flitting down to her bag, "can I see?"

" _No_ " she answered a tad too defensively, clinging to her bag, "I mean, no... Doodles are just doodles, nothing special you know?"

"You were drawing weren't you?" He asked knowingly, a gentle smile pulling at his lips as she just puckered her lips.

"Now how did you know that? My poker face was on"

"I can read your poker face" he laughed a little, "please? I really want to see"

"Why? It sucks" she shook her head, "no, it will probably go in the bin anyway-"

"Kaylz-" he was doing his eye thing, making her weak at the knees, "-pretty please?" He pouted a little, leaning down so they were eye level, "for me?"

Damn him.

"Damn you" she muttered but thrusted the sketch book in his hands anyway, "just don't laugh... Oh who am I kidding, you'll probably laugh"

He just grinned but shook his head, flicking open the sketch book to the picture she was drawing earlier of him - it was finished, maybe bar from a few more shadows to shade in but she had finished every little detail of him from the hairs on his arms to the flecks in his eyes, she even remembered to put in the small indent on his bottom lip from where he would bite down on it.

She couldn't decipher his expression at all. He seemed shocked, his eyes soaking in the image in his hands and Kayla didn't feel nervous very often, why did art make her nervous?

"Sucky right? See I knew it was-" she went to reach for the sketch book but Stiles pulled it away, shaking his head.

"Kaylz this... This is really good" he whispered, holding the sketch book like it was made if gold, "and I meant _really really_ good" he tilted his head up to stare at her, the ghost of a smile tugging at his lips, "you drew me?"

"... Yeah?..."

"Why?" He wasn't demanding, he sounded soft and curious, his eyes watching her carefully.

"Because it's good to draw what you're passionate about, something that captures your interest and keeps it... You do that so... So I just... Drew..." She bobbed her head a little, "you're captivating to draw Stiles, to try and capture all those movements in one still image, it's a challenge but I like it... To detail in perfect clarity what I see, each and every little thing that a photograph can miss" she explained softly, "it's an expression, a way for me to... To document in depth, well, _you_ " she let out a nervous chuckle, "it's just how I express myself and my emotions"

His smile was so genuine and soft her breath got stuck in her throat, his hand sliding into her hair, "Kaylz..." He whispered, his palm clammy from all the exertion, hair dripping with sweat, cheeks flushed, "don't ever stop drawing"

A smile pulled at her lips, a little cautiously at first, "really?"

"Really" he replied, his voice husky, leaning down to touch her lips with his, the contact making her freeze, "and if you're interested I'm totally interested in doing nudes"

She busted out laughing at that, amusement swirling through her veins as he happily kissed her, the sketchpad still in his hand.

Safe to say she got an 'A' for that.

 **A)n I don't even know what that was tbh ha but I hope you all like and please please review and i shall see you next time x**


	10. Chapter 10 - Pasta and handcuffs

**Disclaimer: teen wolf is not mine, anyways a massive and thankful shoutout to follows favourites and reviews, they mean so much, hope you like this x**

"Stiles just break the damn thing for the love of god"

"What? _No_ , no that's not how you do it"

"There is no specific way to make pasta" Kayla rolled her eyes, "just break it before you put it in the pan"

"Kaylz, no offence, but I'm not taking cooking advice from someone who thought you cooked pasta in the microwave"

"Are you _still_ holding that over me?!"

"It happened _two minutes ago!"_

She paused, a frown creasing between her brows, "... One minute thirty five actually" she corrected, unable to help herself. So she liked to pay attention to the smaller details rather than the bigger ones, Sue her.

Stiles just opened his mouth, his jaw slack before he just shook his head in amazement, "the _one_ rule we have in this house is we don't break the pasta, no matter how small the pan is"

"Well it's a stupid rule" she said blatantly, "breaking it doesn't change the taste Stiles"

Okay so back up. Instead of going out and getting junk food like pizza or burgers Stiles suggested they just stay in and make some dinner - 'all couples do this sort of thing' he had muttered, 'come on, it will be fun'.

Chef Stilinski.

And since then they had gotten into a small bickering match on how best to cook the damn pasta. Stiles had argued that breaking pasta was like disrespecting the food where as Kayla had just scoffed and indicated that the pan was way too small and they either had to break the pasta or starve.

Stiles seemed to be personally offended whenever she talked about breaking it - for the love of holy god it was pasta, not bones.

"Everyone knows you don't break pasta Kaylz, _everyone_ " he emphasised, standing there in his slack PJ bottoms and a grey t-shirt, "it's an unspoken rule that is in no way stupid"

"It's a stupid rule" she repeated, "Stiles please just break the damn pasta in half and stick it in the pan before I order in pizza"

"I'm not breaking the pasta!" And oh my god she was sick of the fucking word 'pasta', her ears almost bleeding at the sound of it, "we are doing this the proper way" he turned around back to the pan on the cooker, the water starting to boil, "break pasta, you should be arrested for even suggesting such a thing"

"Drama queen" she shot back, grudgingly walking up behind him to watch him, "at least my way makes more sense"

"It makes _no_ sense"

"It makes _perfect_ sense" she rolled her eyes again, watching his hands peel the pasta out of the packet and place it in the pan, half of it sticking out and not cooking - you know why? Because you had to fucking break it for it to fit in.. _. Holy mighty baby Jesus..._

"Just trust me, I'm a pro at cooking pasta" he told her, turning his head to the side to catch her gaze, "it will blow your mind"

She shot a disbelieving glance to the pasta simmering away, half of it not cooking, "great, raw pasta, _yummy_ "

His eyes rolled, a sigh falling from his parted lips, "it will cook"

"Yeah it will" she agreed and he seemed shocked at her sudden change of heart, amazed that she was finally agreeing with him, "after you break it"

" _I'm not breaking-"_ he started to exclaim really loudly, his tone of voice sounding so affronted and offended before he forced himself to take a deep breath and calm down, "-Kaylz, baby, I know you're all pro violence but this is not the time to take out your anger on the pasta, the pasta did nothing wrong"

"This isn't me being violent, this is me being logical" she said slowly, _"that-"_ she pointed to the pan, "-is not logical"

He crossed his arms over his chest, his eyebrows raising, "are you arguing with me?"

"Are you only just realising this?" She retaliated, matching his stance, "just because I don't know _how_ to cook pasta it doesn't mean I don't know _how_ to cook pasta"

He frowned "... That makes no sense" he muttered, "like none what so ever"

She threw her arms in the air, sighing loudly, "fine, cook it your way" she gave in, "I'm too hungry to argue"

His eyes started gleaming, looking proud and smug "HA, I win" he taunted, a smirk pulling at his lips as he started doing a little victory 'dad' dance, "ah, victory sure smells sweet"

Her eyes narrowed as an idea crossed her mind, internally smiling at how she would knock him off his high horse even though, sure, that little dance was kinda cute but her pride was at stake here, she couldn't have that.

She picked up the wooden spatula and before Stiles could do anything she had brushed past him and stabbed downward viciously, Stiles' gasp mixing in with the sound of pasta breaking and oh boy did that sound good and satisfying, like an orgasm in her ears. Now that was the proper way to cook pasta, none of this nonsense 'delicate' bullshit.

Stiles' expression morphed into shock and disbelief, similar to the look someone had if their grandma just died.

"HA" she smirked right back at him, twisting the spatula around in her hand, "revenge at its finest"

"Did you just... Did you... I can't believe you just did that" he muttered, his jaw slack, "you just broke hundreds of years worth of tradition"

"I know" she laughed, "so I win now, I'm reclaiming your title"

He shook his head, eyes lighting up, "I'm going to have to punish you for this you know" he said deadly serious except the quirk of his lips gave away his playfulness, "you broke the law"

"I did" she purred slyly, "I was a _bad_ girl"

He smirked, the whole argument/drama fest over the pasta completely forgotten, "do you know what happens when you break the law?"

She bit her lip, "you lock me up?"

His eyes were flashing with amusement as he glanced between her and his dad's sheriff's jacket hanging over the chair and she held back her laughs as he patted in the pockets and pulled out the pair of silver handcuffs.

"Are you gonna charge me officer Stilinski?" She chuckled, "will it go on my permanent record?"

"I take pasta very seriously" he nodded, clicking the handcuffs open, "you've got to learn to respect the pasta"

She bit down harshly on her bottom lip, holding back her chuckles of amusement as he nodded down to her hands, the handcuffs swinging from his grip.

"Of course officer Stilinski" she winked, "anything for you"

She held her hands together in front of her, her expression coy and slyful as he very slowly placed the cool metal against her wrists and clicked them in place - not tight enough to be constricting but _just_ enough to make things interesting... Very interesting.

"Mind you, I could be persuaded to drop the charges" he smirked, leaning forward, still holding her handcuffed hands, "for a price"

She couldn't contain the grin - she loved it when Stiles got all playful and sexy.

"What kind of price?"

He suddenly turned her around, pressing her forward into the counter top making her lean forward over it as his lips tickled her ear, his breath fanning out over her skin. Her toes tingled, her stomach clenching as his hands drifted down to her hips as he pushed himself forward, their bodies moulding against one another's.

"This kind of price" her lip was firmly stuck between her teeth, a shiver running down her spine at the huskiness of his voice, especially as his fingers left a burning trail down her thighs causing her breath to get stuck in her throat.

She felt his lips land on her shoulder, moving across her skin with ease, his hands shifting upwards underneath her tank top to grab at her waist and just as she leaned down, extending her cuffed hands outward to allow Stiles to do, well, whatever he wanted something suddenly exploded.

Stiles jumped back as she looked up, biting back her laughs as she saw the pan that the pasta was in overflowing with boiling water, spitting out angrily as it bubbled and frothed - oops, guess they got a little 'distracted'

Stiles leapt forward, slipping and sliding across the wet tiles as he grabbed the pan, yanking it off the hob only for him to promptly let out a loud yelp as boiling hot water splashed across his hand, dropping it to the floor with a loud clank.

"Well crap" he muttered, waving his hand about to cool down the burning "that wasn't supposed to happen" he added, eyes falling on the overcooked floppy pasta sprawled out on the floor.

She hid a smile, eyes flashing with amusement, "you make a better officer than a chef" she admitted with a purposeful gleam in her eyes, "wearing that tight uniform and being all dominant and sexy, definitely a turn on"

His eyes were darkening with lust as he glanced up at her before his gaze fell on her cuffed hands and a proud smirk pulled at his lips, he'll she could feel his arousal from where she stood.

"So..." She broke the sexual tension pulling and twisting through the air, because although she was one hundred and ten percent up for that she really was starving, "pizza?"

His eyes once again fell on the pasta covered floor, a disgruntled sigh freeing from his lips.

"Pizza"

 **A)n hope you liked and if you have any suggestions/ideas of what u would like to see next let me know and I shall write it and please please review see you next time x**


	11. Chapter 11 - Jealousy

**Disclaimer: teen wolf does not belong to me in any way, shape or form. Anyways thanks all for the reviews/follows/favourites, hope you like x**

"So what do you say? Me you and Lydia binging on Ice cream and rom com movies after school? Sound good?" Allison was way too chirpy for a Monday fricking morning, that was for sure. She bounced along side Kayla as they made their way to the girls locker room to dump their stuff there to watch Lacrosse practice as they both had a free period.

"Yeah sure, fine, if there's ice cream involved count me in" Kayla groaned, half tired-half grumpy, nursing a plastic cup full of coffee, her sunglasses in place to keep any and all light away from her, "except for the rom coms, can't we go for maybe, I dunno, thriller, horror, murder mystery, something cannibally?"

"Lydia would have a fit and you know, what Lydia wants-"

"-Lydia gets, yeah yeah" Kayla waved her hand and apparently her pace was too slow for Allison as the brunette grabbed her arm and tugged her along straight into the locker room despite Kayla's protests and general death threats in her direction. It was _way_ too early for this shit.

She leaned against the row of lockers, closing her eyes contently and breathing in the strong smell of coffee, almost falling asleep where she stood as she listened to Allison talking about her archery training at the weekend, at least until her peace was disturbed by the mean girls otherwise known as Beacon Hills newly formed cheerleader team. Yes, a fucking cheerleader team out of _all_ things to have. Full of little blonde bitchy things that loved to wave their poms poms about, cheering at the top of their lungs loud enough to give you ear damage. It was absolutely ridiculous.

"Hey slut" by this point she knew they were talking to her. It was how all threatened females talked to her these days and to be quite frank she couldn't really give two shits any more.

"Howdy" Kayla didn't even bother opening her eyes as she saluted them, thinking that they would just get their digs in and leave but nope, apparently this day was different. _Yay_ , how fun.

"Sweetie, in case you haven't noticed we're inside, you can take the shades off now" one told her patronisingly whilst her little clique giggled like little school kids. Immature asshats.

"Or maybe I have them on so I don't have to see you and get blinded by your bitchiness, ever thought of that?" Kayla smirked, peeling her eyes open and loving how the little blonde thing, Crystal she was sure her name was, looked affronted and almost disgusted by her statement.

"Oh I'm sorry, can't you think of a witty comeback?" Kayla smirked, _"shame_ , and here I was really looking forward to the challenge"

"You are just ridiculous" Crystal shot back, rolling her eyes.

Kayla grinned, "that's me, ridiculous with a capital R"

Allison nudged her, shaking her head quickly and quite clearly conveying the message of 'please don't start here' as she just shrugged - the blonde bitch started it, not her.

Crystals long blonde hair was tied up in a high pony tail, the Cyclones colours of tassles wrapped through her hair as she quirked her lips, "how's that boyfriend of yours doing?" And Kayla immediately picked up on her tone so full of deliberate juiciness, like she was about to sink her teeth into something that didn't belong to her.

"Fine" Kayla answered curtly, "not that it's any of your business"

The blonde smirked again, like she knew she was getting to her, "he got buff over the summer"

"Yeah, I noticed" her answer was sharp and bitter, her jaw clenched, "in case you forgot, it's me that gets to undress him"

Crystal just rolled her eyes and turned back to her little clique as Allison shot Kayla a look.

"What?" Kayla asked, "she's a she devil in disguise, of course I'm going to get snappy with her when she looks about ready to eat Stiles for supper"

"That was jealousy" Allison corrected with a smirk, "you were jealous"

"I was _not_ jealous"

"You were so jealous I thought you were going to punch her"

"I wouldn't have to be jealous to punch her" Kayla grumbled under her breath, "I would happily wipe that stupid smirk off her face"

"Jealousy" Allison repeated, looking so elated over it, "just admit it"

"I don't get jealous" she denied even if that wasn't strictly true, "jealousy is for idiots" she claimed but she couldn't help but glance from the corner of her eye at that blonde bitch, her eyes narrowing in fiery anger. She didn't know why because she trusted Stiles and knew he would never fall for her act but still, she just felt so... So... So... Jealous.

No. No, no, no. Hell no. No, it was just anger, totally not jealousy. Nope.

"-good in bed... And good is putting it lightly" she caught the tail end of one of Crystals' BFF's sentence and clenched her jaw - okay so maybe she was jealous, especially because she knew they were talking about Stiles.

"I'll bet" Crystal had her voice raised, no doubt just so Kayla could hear, "apparently his hip action is _divine_ " her high pitched voice purred and by this point Kayla was spitting fire.

"Hm" Allison gave a short laugh from beside her, "that is so jealousy"

"Shut up" Kayla grumbled under her breath, not ready to admit that, her eyes narrowing as Crystal and her hoard of pests made their way over, deliberately stopping in front of her to flash her a dangerous smile.

"You know slut-" again with the creative names, note the sarcasm, "-you and your clique of friends are down at the bottom of the food chain now, _I'm_ in charge" she stepped within her personal space, probably trying to intimidate her but all it did was make her screw her face up at the amount of strong perfume that assaulted her nostrils, "which means boys fall at _my_ feet, including yours"

"I'd like to see you try I _really_ would" Kayla's tone held a note of threat, "but you lay one finger on him and I'll snap it off"

She had the satisfaction of watching Crystal become slightly terrified and just grinned back.

"We'll see" the girls voice shook a little before a devious smirk made its way to her red painted lips, "after all-" she unzipped her cheerleader jacket and slung it into the arms of one of her slackies, "what guy can resist this?"

She pushed past Kayla, all long legs and push up bra and Allison had to literally grab her arm to stop her jumping on that bitch's back and clawing those fake ass hair extensions from her big head.

"I'm going to _kill_ her" Kayla seethed, "I've done it before, I could do it again"

Allison's airy laugh floated to her ears, "come on, we'll be late to the game"

Kayla was still raging as Allison looped her arm with hers and practically dragged her to the field and got their seats next to Lydia on the bleachers.

"What's up with you?" Lydia asked, giving her a critical once over, "you look ready to blow"

"I'll blow her up" Kayla muttered under her breath as she narrowed her eyes at Crystal waving those stupid ass poms poms about on the pitch for her cheerleader practice, "I wish that was one of my powers, her ass would be a Fourth of July firework by now"

"Jealousy?" Lydia asked, leaning around Kayla to smirk at Allison.

"Jealousy" Allison confirmed, amusement laced in her voice.

"Of course it's jealousy" Kayla gave up the whole facade, bitterness seeping into her veins, "she's gonna be all over Stiles in a minute, you heard what she said"

"And I wonder where she got all her facts from" Allison grinned causing Kayla to frown at her in confusion, "you're not exactly subtle in your bragging"

"Of course I'm not" Kayla agreed, "Stiles is great in bed, that wasn't a lie"

"We know" Lydia smirked, "just like how us and the whole school also knows how talented he is with his tongue - and not necessarily in the mouth-" whoops... She did say that, in the cafeteria if she remembered correctly, "and how, and I quote, _he has better hip action than Shakira"_

Also true, she said that in gym class and almost made coach choke on his whistle.

"And-" Allison sounded way too amused by this, "-you also may or may not have let slip the length of his... You know..."

Okay true, she did. In the middle of a pop quiz but to be fair he was the one feeling her up under the table, wasn't her fault she got a little flustered.

"... Yeah... I guess I should be a little more... Restrained" she hummed, acknowledging the fact her loose lips may have alerted a few people to the idea that, no, Stiles wasn't a virgin and yes, he was very skilled in the bedroom department.

"Maybe" Allison laughed, "I still find it hard to look him in the eye after that bombshell in chemistry" obviously referring to the slip of Stiles', Uh, _measurements_.

"Trust me, if he was naked you would not be wanting to look in his eyes if you get my hint"

"Oh my god" Lydia laughed loudly as Allison blushed, "just watch your boyfriend at practice and push that blonde thing from your head, she has nothing on you"

If only that were true.

The whole practice Kayla had her teeth gritted so hard she was sure they were going to crack by the sheer force, unable to fully concentrate on the fact Stiles' game had seriously improved because she had one eye on Crystal the entire time.

Watching that fake little smiles she kept shooting to the team, how when one of them scored she would wave those poms poms with the intention just to grab their attention, especially when Stiles scored she would shriek out his name and grin widely like _she_ was his proud girlfriend. This was actually fucking ridiculous. She couldn't take this anymore.

Why was she expected to act civil when that bitch was clearly acting like a devious little brat just because she thought she was the 'it' girl? She should've brought the target down way before now.

When coach called for a break she was seriously debating going over there, grabbing Stiles and full on making out with him in the middle of the pitch but _she_ got there first. Of course she did, guess Kayla underestimated that little bitch.

"Hey Stiles" he glanced up, pausing his action midway of wiping the sweat from his forehead, his eyes widening as he saw none other than Crystal Sinclair, head of the cheerleader team. Wait, what? In what world did popular people talk to him? He glanced around awkwardly, making sure she was addressing him, not willing to make a fool of himself.

"Uh... Yeah?" He asked gulping loudly, "me?"

"Yes you silly" she laughed lightly, delicately, like one of those old fashioned ladies, "I just came to say you're really good out there"

Whoa, a compliment, that was so rare, especially from her. She had a bit of a reputation for being mean and as hard as nails, hence why Stiles was so utterly confused why she was talking to him.

"Uh... Thanks" she grinned, like a predator about to lure it's prey to the death, "I think"

She laughed again, flipping her hair over her shoulder, "and by good I mean _really_ good"

Her tone held some other meaning that he didn't, or couldn't, pick up on, starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Heh... Uh..." He scratched the back of his neck, "there's others better than me"

She sent him a sly grin, laying her hand on his forearm, "but none as good looking"

Holy crap, what the hell was going on? She raised her hand, slowly trailing it across his bicep as he flushed, not quite sure what to do. He didn't want to be rude, especially to a girl.

"Um... Heh Uh..." He stuttered, flushing a deep red, "you're nice and everything but I kinda have a girlfriend"

A totally awesome girlfriend who he was _not_ going to cheat on thank you very much.

"Kinda?" She smirked, "you either do or you don't... Everything okay in that department?"

"Yes, yes everything's fine, dandy, pure gold" he rambled quickly, "if you'll excuse me-"

"She doesn't appreciate you" Crystal shook her head mockingly, "but I do... I would" holy crap, what the holy hell was this? Was someone setting him up? Was he on a prank show for the worlds' worst boyfriend or something? "You could be at the top of the food chain, not the bottom"

"The bottom has a nice view" he mumbled, gulping as she advanced that little bit further into his personal space, her free hand toying with a small pendent that hung from her neck and rested across her bust, "plus me and heights? Not so good, I get all fuzzy and dizzy-"

She rolled her eyes, displeased at his ramblings, "shut up"

Okay, shut up, got it. He bit his tongue, his chest rising and falling rapidly as she dragged her nails up down his bicep before sinking them into his skin, deliberately pressing her chest against his arm, her chest that was practically on full display.

"You _have_ been working out over the summer" her eyes glued to his arm as he started to feel super uncomfortable now, thinking about all the ways Kayla would skewer him if she saw this, "I like guys who work out"

"I don't work out" he rushed out, "me and exercise? No go"

She laughed a little at that, "I want you... Well-" she corrected, "I don't want your bitchy little girlfriend to have you so you can be a part of my collection" oh... Crickey... What had he gotten himself into? "And I won't take no for an answer"

"Um..." He carefully extracted his arm from her tight claw like grasp, "I'm sure you're nice... And everything... but-"

"No buts"

"I gotta go" he squeaked out, sweating more now than any lacrosse game ever as he flailed his way off the pitch, feeling like he was running for his life from zombies. He flapped his way to the bleachers, eyes scanning them quickly looking for the familiar green he had grown to be able to pick out from the crowd in two seconds flat.

"Where's Kayla?" He asked Lydia and Allison, well practically demanded, needing to see his girlfriend right now after that traumatic experience.

Lydia glanced up, shaking her head, "Please, after _that_ display? you should be glad she left, you still have your dick do you not?"

Aw crap. Guilt swelled up in his chest as he deflated.

" _Lydia_ " Allison chastised before sending Stiles a small smile, "it's not your fault, she just got a little jealous and decided to get some space... Before she went on a killing spree" she added under her breath, probably thinking Stiles couldn't hear but he did, he heard and that made him wince.

"Well this day is going great" Stiles muttered to himself as he thanked the girls and clumsily made his way down the bleachers, being not so subtle as he flailed about in the crowd to get away from Crystal's keen hawk like stare as it latched onto him and it was mildly terrifying. He had never been the target of a slightly psychotic woman before who wanted her claws in him... _Well_... There had been those times when Kayla's seductress side took over but that was completely different, _that_ was understandable, _this_ was just plain scary.

He dodged her gaze, making a beeline for the school and made it there alive - _thank god_ \- only to head straight to the gymnasium. He knew Kayla like the back of his hand by now, if she was annoyed or pissed off or both then this is where she would be.

And he was right.

He entered the gymnasium and found her punching the crap out of a strung up leather punching bag, the sound of her fists hitting the hard material making him wince - probably pretending it was his general crotch area.

"Uh... Kaylz?" He asked delicately, slowly walking into the room, "you okay?"

She didn't even pause in her punching, her words sharp "I'm fine"

Fine, pffft, yeah right.

"Sure and I'm Obama" he deadpanned, "I know what that looked like back there but it was nothing, seriously _nothing_ " he promised, walking up behind her, "why would I even _look_ at another girl when I have you?"

At that she sent the punching bag swinging so hard it almost came back full force to hit them, her annoyance so very evident.

"Kinda hard not to look when she's flaunting her push up boobs in your face" and Stiles cringed at her tone, "and trust me Stiles that's like your major weakness"

He laughed, trying to break the tension, "yeah _yours_ are my major weakness, she's nothing"

"Oh no Stiles, she's someone" Kayla grumbled, still keeping her back to him, "she's vying to be the new Lydia Martin" he saw her glance down but was unable to see her facial expression, "and we all know who you loved first"

Okay what? Where the hell did that come from? He gaped in shock, his jaw slackening as he tried to process her words. Now that was just plain silly and definitely one hundred percent no where near true.

"I never loved Lydia" he stated, gently taking ahold of her arm to spin her around to face him, "I thought I did yeah, for years sure, but it wasn't real" he assured her, "and anyway I'm not into blondes" he added humourlessly, trying to at least get her to smile but it didn't work, she just glared.

"I hate her" she growled, "I hate that bitch so much" she was seething, that was obvious, "I don't like her touching you, or talking to you or breathing the same air as you" although she was slightly terrifying a small smirk pulled at his lips at how obscenely obvious her jealousy was, "and before you say it that is _not_ jealousy"

"It's jealousy" he laughed, unable to stop the snorts of amusement breaking free from his lips, "but please don't stop, you're really cute when you get jealous"

She scrunched up her nose, "I'm not jealous Stiles"

"Adorable" he chuckled, reaching forward to tuck some strands of hair behind her ears.

"It won't be adorable when I'm bashing her face in" she stated in a hard voice and okay, way to kill the mood Kayla, "I just... _Urgh"_

Once he realised she wasn't mad at him he relaxed a little, ready to poke fun and to try and pry a laugh out of her.

"She's no one to me" he vowed, his hands slinking across to rest his palms over her cheeks, "I don't care if she has legs longer than the Eiffel Tower or how much padding she has in her bras, I would still pick you over... And over... And over... And over again" he vowed honestly, "though please keep up this jealousy thing, it's very entertaining and adds to my ego" he smirked as she pushed at his chest lightly, rolling her eyes.

"Not jealousy Stiles"

"It's _so_ jealousy" he laughed loudly, "and I love it, you have no idea how happy this makes me"

He finally saw the small quirk of the lips to show she was amused, her eyes gleaming at him, "even if it was jealousy, which it's not, it would be a sucky feeling for me"

"Trust me on that, I know" he thought back to all the times he caught some random guy looking at her the wrong way or slipping in that sly comment just to get under her skin - jealousy was an ugly emotion but it could never be fully erased, not completely.

"Jealousy is your thing" she smirked, biting her lip to hold back her laugh.

"Well duh, I have a gorgeous girlfriend who also happens to be a sex goddess, jealousy comes with the contract"

Her laugh echoed off the walls, putting an instant smile on his face.

"Fine it was totally jealousy I was feeling, you happy now?"

He couldn't stop the dopey grin that formed on his face, feeling like he was on cloud flipping nine.

"So happy" he gushed, feeling like a little kid at Christmas, ready to start dancing, "God, you're so hot when you get jealous"

She rolled her eyes playfully, "there you go again Stiles, thinking with your downstairs brain"

"Well after Crystal's little touchy feely display I figured you'd be all over me by now" he smirked, holding back a laugh at how her face screwed up adorably at that reminder, "marking your territory... Remember?"

Her green eyes dazzled with amusement as they rolled, that quirky little smile in place, "I'm not a dog that's gonna pee on you Stiles... Though I could give you the best love bite you've ever had" oh gosh, "and not necessarily on your neck either"

His eyes widened, "yup, you should definitely get jealous more often"

Her laugh was like music to his ears as she leaned up, her soft lips pressing against his with just enough force to take control, her hands gliding up to tangle in his hair, tilting his head to gain better access. Her lips tasted like caramel and cream, her teeth sharp as they playfully sunk into his fleshy bottom lip just to make him groan in pleasure.

"You know Stiles" she whispered quietly, her hot breath hitting his wet lips causing them to tingle, "I kinda love you"

A boyish grin pulled at the corners of his mouth, his hands slipping down her waist her tug at her hips, "I kinda love you more"

"Dork"

"Sap" he shot back playfully because although she would deny it straight up, totally discard any statement that made her out to be soft inside she really was, like gooey delicious warm marshmallow.

A gooey delicious warm marshmallow that would skewer anybody into a kebab if they ever thought of messing with him, and that right there was adorable.

 **A)n) sorry guys, I've been so busy that's I've mainly focused on the main story but I really hope you all liked and please please review, they mean the world, see you next time.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Lydia's cuteness overload

**Disclaimer: teen wolf does not belong to me - another chapter, whoops, I've been writing too much lately haha hope you all like.**

"They do know they're being disgusting right? I mean look... _That's_ disgusting"

Lydia just smirked, rolling her eyes at Isaac. Judging by his tone you would think he was forced to watch two people doing naked stuff with each other, which to be honest, wouldn't surprise her... This was Kayla and Stiles they were talking about.

She craned her neck, eyebrows raising, "they're cuddling Isaac, not having sex"

"May as well be" he muttered under his breath, his expression screwing up, "it's horrible"

"Just because you have no one to cuddle with" she shot back, watching in satisfaction as Isaac's jaw slackened at that abrupt statement, "and if you find it that disgusting just watch the movie... Like you're supposed to be doing" Lydia couldn't help but smirk, "perv" she added jokingly, twisting back around on the sofa she was on in the McCalls residence, eyes glued back to 'the notebook' playing on the tv.

"That is just as bad... Bleh, too much romantic crap" he grumbled under his breath, "right Scott?"

Both her and Isaac raised their eyebrows at Scott who was sitting with his back against the coffee table, Allison sprawled out on her stomach next to him.

"Um... It's not that bad actually, quite well thought out really"

"You've betrayed me" Isaac hissed out quietly as he sat next to Lydia on the sofa, "next you'll be agreeing with her that _that's_ cute?" He jerked his thumb to his side and Lydia allowed her eyes to drift over to Stiles and Kayla again sprawled out the entire length of the sofa, Kayla's back pressed tightly against Stiles' chest, both sound asleep. His arm was draped over her waist causally but Kayla had, at some point, intertwined their fingers and held his arm to her chest, burying her head into the cushions so Stiles could nuzzle into her neck, their breathing even and deep, her bare legs twisting around Stiles' to keep warm.

And it was cute, no other word to describe it really.

Scott shrugged as Allison giggled, "it's appealing to the eye"

"Its _appealing_ to the _eye?"_ Isaac repeated Scott's statement with a cocked eyebrow, "what are you, an art collector? That's not cute, it's PDA"

"Isaac - shut up" Lydia laughed bluntly, "let them do their cutesy couple mushy gush that they deny they do, it's refreshing"

"Well I've had enough of their ' _cutesy couple'_ stuff to last a life time, it was only last night I had to endure listening to them having a shower together which involved a bubble fight, don't ask-" he added as Allison was about to open her mouth, "-and the night before where they were giving each other massages and _then_ the night before that listening to them having sex... And not just vanilla sex, no, I'm talking everything from wall sex to bondage ropes, I don't want to hear that, I also don't need to hear Stiles' attempt at dirty talk, I really don't, my werewolf ears can only take so much"

"Calm down Isaac" Allison laughed, sharing an amused look with Lydia, "they're not having sex, they're sleeping but if you keep talking then you'll wake them up and then they might have sex" she teased and Isaac's eyes went wide, "you don't want that do you?"

" _God no_ " he exclaimed, "everyone zip it, don't wake the horny ones up"

But Lydia subtly watched from the corner of her eye, completely distracted from the film playing on the tv to watch how peaceful they looked, wishing she had someone like that to do those cute coupley things with - Jackson hardly acted like that in public when they were together, it wasn't wrong of her to want affection was it?

It seemed Allison caught her staring and looked over too just as Kayla let out a loud sleepy sigh and stretched out, kicking Stiles' legs in the process but he didn't seem to mind, he didn't even flinch, no doubt used to Kayla's fidgetness when she slept and Lydia tried to stop her smile.

What? She was a sucker for cute.

She twisted around on the narrow sofa, all knees and elbows, but finally settled by shimmying closer to Stiles and burying her face in his chest, her hand drifting up his arm that held her waist to bunch his shirt in her grip and stilling.

Stiles didn't even wake, just adjusted his body in his sleep to accommodate this new position, his chin resting atop her head.

"Get rid of those heart eyes" Isaac whispered to her, "it's not cute... What is it with woman and icky stuff?"

"Don't be such a downer" she slapped his chest playfully, "and don't tell me you don't ship them just as much as the rest of us do... Well, after you got over your little crush that is"

"It wasn't a little crush it was a big crush and yes, they're fine together, but I can't deal with all this...this... _Ick"_

"Imposing upon your manhood?"

"My manhood is _fine"_ Isaac exclaimed just the little bit too loud and Kayla started fidgeting again, letting out these little contented moans as she slept, twisting back and forth as she tried to settle for a comfortable position and Isaac literally froze.

"If they wake up and start having sex I'm totally blaming you" he directed towards her making Lydia roll her eyes.

"They don't have sex all the time... Do they?"

To answer Allison's question both Isaac and Lydia just raised their eyebrows in disbelief...their answer rather obvious.

"I'm taking that as a yes then"

"Hmmm... No, you said you would get the bread" Kayla mumbled as she twisted onto her back, almost smacking Stiles in the face with her hand, "the bread is your duty Stiles... Stiles..."

"Is she sleep talking?" Scott asked in amazement.

"Nah, she totally talks about bread in her spare time" Isaac rolled his eyes jokingly.

"St'les.. Bread" her eyes were closed but she elbowed him in the side, "peanut butter and jelly sandwiches"

Stiles just allowed his hand to drift further up her waist, his fingers dancing up her squint top to rest over her ribs and gently, almost unnoticeably, stroke each one, like he was subconsciously soothing her back to sleep.

"I've got the bread Kaylz... Go back to sleep" he was practically sound asleep himself, his mouth lazy as it tried to form slurred words.

"Hmmm" she hummed, twisting around again and curling against his chest, their bodies forced to press together tightly on the narrow sofa, "I trust you with the bread"

"Try telling me that's not cute" Lydia pointed as Isaac, "I saw a smile"

"A smile at how ridiculous sleep talking Kayla is, she weirder than usual"

"Deny it all you want but I know the truth" Lydia smirked, "you ship it, in fact... You're the biggest shipper out of all of us"

"Am not"

"Are to"

"Definitely not"

"I see it"

Isaac just threw his arms up, giving up as Lydia smiled and shamelessly allowed her gaze to drift to her two friends, her heart feeling like it would explode with cuteness overload.

"I feel like taking pictures" she whispered, "this is actually adorable"

Seriously though, Kayla couldn't sit still for longer than a minute, her entire body twisting back around so she had her back pressed against Stiles' chest, her arms dangling off the side of the sofa and all Stiles did in response to her constant moving and bodily knocks with her elbows and feet was tighten his grip around her waist, pulling her flush against his body and hold her to him securely.

His arm flexed in his tee, showing his muscle and the strength he held her with, the veins in his arms popping out as his fingers drew lazy patterns across her stomach - all while he was asleep, or at the very least dozing, not even complaining that her head was resting on his other bent arm and no doubt making it tingle and sending it to sleep.

He dipped his head down to bury it in the crook of her neck, his lips dusting over the bare skin exposed and by this point they were all watching like it was some fascinating soap opera, unable to tear their eyes away... Even Isaac.

"I've got you" Stiles murmured quietly, his voice slurred, "don't worry"

Even though she was dead to the world she seemed to respond to his voice and words, blowing out a long contented sigh and stilling peacefully, something so rare Lydia actually gaped.

She pointed at her two friends, bodies intertwined so much she didn't know whose limbs were whose, her gaze falling on Isaac, "now try and tell me again that's not cute?"

Isaac blushed faintly, rolling his eyes, "fine it's cute, _there,_ I said it... But I can guarantee you won't be using that word to describe them when you hear what they do with his dad's handcuffs and let me tell you something, it's definitely _not_ PG-13

 **A)n just something that popped into my head haha hope u liked and please please review, you all rock, I've also posted random au one shots too if u like that sort of thing, love you all X**


	13. Chapter 13 - Disaster breakfast

**Disclaimer: teen wolf does not belong to me - legit just a short fluffy thing I thought of... Whoops.**

Now let's just get one thing straight - Kayla could _not_ cook if her life depended on it.

She sucked.

Seriously.

She wasn't exaggerating. In fact she couldn't even tell the difference between a cucumber and a courgette, not even knowing what the latter was. She loved food, just didn't love it in the sense that she wanted to cook it. That just involved, well, effort which she didn't have time for.

Except she thought she might try and change that.

Stiles was still upstairs in bed snoring his head off from their 'late' night and she figured she may as well give it a go. Stiles loved his food and girlfriends did cutesy stuff like make their boyfriends' breakfast in bed didn't they? She was sure she read that somewhere, or maybe this was Lydia influencing her, either way she decided 'why the fuck not'.

She settled for making a bunch of somethings she remembered seeing in her mom's cook book, straining her memory to recall the exact measurements of ingredients for waffles, scrambled eggs, pancakes and homemade orange juice and figured 'what could go wrong?'

Well... Everything.

But you see she didn't know that because she had no fucking clue what she was doing.

A total disaster.

And that was how Stiles woke up - to someone lightly poking his shoulder and the smell of something eerily close to burning flesh.

"W-Wha-is the house on fire? What's going on?" He shot up in bed, still half asleep, half of his face paralysed and tingly, his speech slurred, "I'm grabbing my pillows"

"No" he heard Kayla laugh, "I just figured I would make you breakfast"

Now that was _definitely_ worse than the house burning down.

He froze, gingerly peeling an eye open as he pushed himself back to lean against the headboard, expecting to see something on the same disaster range as an apocalyptic-end of the world type scenario but all he saw was Kayla smiling up him, a tray in her lap.

"... Oh" he murmured in surprise, fearful to look down to see what she was holding - uncooked chicken? Frozen peas? A dead cat? He honestly wouldn't be surprised.

She was still smiling lightly, long hair frizzy and kind of wild wearing nothing but one of his shirts and a pair of cloth shorts, her eyes dazzling at him.

"I mean... Oh... That's... _Great_ " he forced himself to smile, "but you really didn't have to-"

"I wanted to" she interrupted breezily, clumsily laying the tray on his lap, "girlfriends do stuff like this and I figured I should practice my cooking"

He gulped nervously, "um... This looks..." He glanced down, tired brown eyes widening at the sight below him, "- _wait_ , is that scrambled eggs in the cereal?"

"Yeah, I thought that was a bit weird too but I'm sure that's what my mom's recipe said" she shrugged, "but milk and eggs go well together don't they?"

It looked like someone had puked in a bowl, lumps of undercooked eggs floating about with milk and lucky charms and he was sure his stomach flipped.

"... Totally" he gulped, "and uh..." He gingerly poked whatever the black thing was next to the bowl, "what's this?"

"Toast" she answered, "I know it looks a little burnt but I followed your advice about toasting it for at least twenty minutes-" he said two minutes but whatever "-you don't mind burnt toast do you?"

"... No" he lied - don't get him wrong, he loved his toast crispier than most people but whatever was in front of him was not toast, it looked like something cooked in lava.

"And uh... This?"

He was scared to find out.

She smiled widely at that, looking pleased by his interest, "waffles and pancakes, I figured stacking them on top of each other was much more aesthetically pleasing don't you think?"

"What's, um, what's in the pancakes?"

"That's the waffles" she corrected, not looking fazed by his mistake, "and I think it's carrots"

"C-Carrots?"

Oh my god he was going to die.

"I think" she winced, "or maybe it's peppers... Can you get orange peppers?"

Yes, yes you could and yes he was more than definitely dead.

At his nod she just waved a hand dismissively, "not much difference. I've never heard of veg going in waffles, my mom must have a very posh recipe book"

"Well uh... It looks... Um-" he resisted screwing his face up, not wanting to hurt her feelings after all this effort she had put in (especially because she hated cooking) "-... _Really_ good"

"Really?" She asked, her mouth widening into a breathtaking smile, "you think so?"

"Oh totally" he nodded enthusiastically, "really... _Really_... Amazing"

She bit her lip, trying to contain her happiness, "I just wanted to do something nice for you is all. You always make me stuff or take me places and I wanted to return the favour"

Lying was totally worth the look she was giving him, like he had literally made her entire year.

"Thanks Kaylz" he laughed, picking up the spoon, "it'll be delicious I'm sure"

She sat next to him, watching him carefully with bright enthusiastic eyes as he dipped his spoon into the cereal with bits of scrambled eggs in it, resisting a cringe.

He just had to suck it up. Kayla was excited and happy at accomplishing this, he just had to pretend to at least like it a little bit, especially after all the effort she put in. So he did and let him tell you something, eggs and lucky charms were definitely not a good combination... _At all._

He gagged a little but smiled through the pain, his eyes watering.

"Its.. It's delicious" he mumbled through a mouthful of horrendous gunk, "it's... Really _good_ "

She smiled widely, "ooooh... Try the pancakes"

Pancakes of _death_ more like it but he swallowed what was in his mouth and picked up a pancake that hadn't been cooked all the way through and yup, she was right, it was peppers.

Peppers in pancakes.

He may as well write his will now.

But it would so totally be worth it to die seeing her smile, looking so proud of herself that she managed to do something right. Yup. He totally didn't mind dying.

He resisted his face screwing up as he lifted the pancake to his mouth, gingerly taking a bite...

... And his whole mouth exploded.

He wasn't sure what type of peppers she used but _holy shit_ his mouth was on fire.

"Is that a good face screwy thing you're doing?" She asked innocently, "or a bad screwy thing?"

His tongue was burning, his eyes near watering but he forced himself to swallow, ignoring the path of destruction it made down his windpipe and smiled, "its uh... It's a good screwy face thing"

"Yeah, like that face you make during sex"

He really hoped it wasn't.

"Yeah" he agreed, subtly moving the pancake to the side and staring down at the waffles which, at least, looked semi decent.

"These waffles look amazing"

He hoped he was right.

And at first he thought he was right. The taste was actually alright, he might even go as far as saying it was pretty damn good but choked on his silent words as he chewed through something remarkably like the consistency of a finger.

He coughed loudly, hitting his chest and glancing down at her hands that still had all five fingers attached.

"Um-" another cough followed, "-whats uh-" he coughed again, "-what's in the waffles?"

He was terrified to find out.

"Bacon" oh thank god it wasn't a finger, "was I supposed to put that in?"

She cringed, her face dropping and expression morphing into one of disappointment, like she was annoyed at herself for letting him down and he hated that look. He preferred it when she was smiling, like nothing could ruin her happiness.

" _Yes_. Yes bacon is _totally_ supposed to be in waffles" he lied quickly and she just cocked an eyebrow disbelievingly "see?" And with that he literally shoved the entire three waffles in his mouth ungracefully, no doubt looking a little (or a lot) stupid but it seemed to amuse her as she started smiling again, eyes glistening with laughter.

Score. Despite the disgusting taste left in his mouth that smile was so worth it. He would eat a hundred waffles if it meant he could see her smile again.

"And this?" He picked up the remainder of the pancake that was more like a bomb for the mouth, "is perfect"

He did the same, shoving the entire thing in his mouth before picking up the bowl, trying not to look at the fact scrambled eggs was floating next to lucky charms and, forgetting the spoon, had raised the bowl to his lips, chugging it down like a man dying of thirst.

"Oh my god Stiles" she was laughing loudly, "you didn't have to eat it if you didn't like it"

"I did" he mumbled, chewing through the last bit of damp egg, "it was amazing, anything you make is amazing"

She bit her lip, trying to stop her smile, "well uh... I'm glad you liked it... Or tried to" she added with an amused smirk, "cooking is not my strong point"

"You're getting better" he praised lightly, "thank you"

He moved the empty tray to the side, ignoring the way his stomach grumbled uncomfortably and reached out to move some wild hair from her face, her skin slightly flushed from the effort she put into cooking downstairs and could just imagine the disaster zone his kitchen would be in but it didn't matter. Just the fact she cooked for him, despite hating it, made him smile like a doofus.

"I just hope I didn't Poison you"

Probably did but it didn't matter. Not now.

He shrugged, running a hand through her tuggy hair before pulling her forward so he fell backwards and she was sprawled over his chest.

"You're kinda perfect... Have I ever told you that?" He grinned, staring up at her with a smile.

"Many times and every time I've replied with 'nothing's perfect Stilinski'"

"Something is and that something is totally you" he whispered, glancing down at her lips, "one day you'll have to accept my compliments"

She grinned widely, "but that day is not today"

He laughed, his chest vibrating with chuckles as he ran his hands up her back, stroking her spine through the shirt she was wearing.

"You're really something else you know that Kaylz?"

She giggled, leaning down to brush her lips against his, "now that Stilinski I will take as a compliment"

He was grinning as she kissed him, the horrible breakfast completely forgotten but the meaning behind it still making him feel giddy.

Kayla wouldn't just try and cook for anybody so that meant he was definitely somebody. The thought made him giddy as hell.

 **A)n idk haha just something that popped into my head, please please review and I shall see you next time X**


	14. Chapter 14 - mistletoe

**Disclaimer: teen wolf does not belong to me. Thanks for all reviewing, y'all are amazing and I know it's no where near Christmas but I couldn't resist haha X hope you like**

"Okay Stiles this is getting ridiculous" Kayla stated, not so much in aggravation but exasperation, "has anyone ever told you how you tend to go way way way over the top?"

"Yes, you" he laughed, traipsing down the stairs and placing his large hands on her shoulders, "but unfortunately I don't make up the rules" he whispered next to her ear, "now I think you owe me a kiss"

She rolled her eyes but turned around anyway, smirking up at him, "how much did all this god forsaken mistletoe cost you?"

He shrugged, completely unfazed, "doesn't matter the cost, so worth it"

She allowed her eyes to raise to the ceiling where another strand of mistletoe was hanging near the bottom of the stairs, ready to catch her unaware. Stiles had been doing this all day, hanging up that awful looking stuff just so everytime she walked under one with him she would have to give him a kiss, 'no questions asked' sort of thing.

"Fine" she rolled her eyes playfully and pressed a quick fleeting kiss to his lips, "will that do you?"

He grinned, intertwining their fingers and gently tugging her into his chest, "no where near" and with that he captured her lips heatedly, one hand sliding around her waist and holding her steadily while the other tilted her chin up and carefully cupped her cheek.

"Now that's a kiss" he murmured against her lips, his lips quirking, "come on Kaylz, don't lie, you like the mistletoe... even just a little bit"

"It actually makes me sneeze" she corrected, "plus it's kind of an eye sore... I just think you like being a hopeless romantic"

He smirked, his eyes brightening, "you secretly like me being a hopeless romantic"

"Or maybe I've just learnt to not complain about it" she laughed, "you'll never know Stilinski"

He unwound their limbs, his cheeks flushed a little and his eyes dazzling with amusement, "don't worry Kaylz, I'll keep your sapiness between us"

"Strictly between us" she emphasised, "now no more mistletoe, it really does make me sneeze" she laughed and Stiles nodded but she saw that playful devilish glint shining in his eyes and held back a laugh.

"There's more mistletoe isn't there?" She asked knowingly because by now she knew Stiles inside out, even his most guarded looks.

"Indefinitely" he nodded, "but just think of it this way-" his smirk grew into a wide smile, "-it means you have to kiss me a lot more and we all know how much you love doing that"

"You're very complimentary to yourself huh?" She laughed, tugging on his hand down the stairs, "someone has a pretty high opinion of himself"

Her teasing made him laugh, "let's just say I can read people pretty well"

Yeah... She wasn't all that subtle when it came to Stiles and the whole attraction thing, she had learnt that a long time ago.

They walked through to the living room but just before they made it there Stiles tugged on her hand with a cheeky grin and pointed upwards where another strand of mistletoe was hanging just above head height and resisted another eye roll.

"Really Stiles? Again? That soon?" She laughed, "we're gonna end up with chapped lips"

"Then we'll use Chapstick" he commented smartly, pulling her forward with a playful smirk, "it's best not to break tradition babe"

She sighed but couldn't help but smile up at him, rolling her eyes and leaning up on her tip toes to kiss him harder than before, their lips gliding over each other's perfectly and just as she felt him pass that stage from subtle enjoyment to that full blown ecstasy feeling she pulled back, pressing her forehead against his.

"Tradition says kissing... Not sex" she laughed, pulling back with a smirk, "gotta do what tradition says Stiles"

"Screw tradition" he laughed, pulling the mistletoe off the piece of string that hung from the wall and holding it above their heads, "tradition sucks anyway"

Her laugh got smothered by his kiss.

 **An) short I know but in just heading off onto night shift now eeeeeeeek all nighters for me lol hope you enjoyed and please Review see u next time X**


	15. Chapter 15 - Baby it's cold outside

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf is not mine folks haha thanks for sticking with this story and showing support, you all rock, hope you like.**

"Stiles for the love of god you're hogging the blanket"

"I am? _I am?_ You're basically cocooned in that damn thing, it's my ass that's freezing off"

"How the hell am I cocooned in it when I can't feel my feet?" She huffed out, tugging on the ratty old blanket to try and cover more than half her body, "it's you that's drowning in the stupid old thing"

"Oi" He tugged it back so he could pull it up to his chin, "Sharing is caring Kayla"

"We're not fucking five Stiles" She rolled her eyes, squirming closer to him to try and get more blanket, "oh my god are you _serious_ right now?" She groaned, sending him a glare as he fisted the blanket to his side so she couldn't budge it, "you're unbelievable"

"It's your fault my jeep broke down"

"My fault?" She let out an annoyed huff, "I was the one that told you to swerve to avoid the damn cat so you didn't turn into an animal killer, I didn't make you drive headfirst into a ditch"

"I would have rather hit the cat than be stuck here dying of hyperthermia"

"Well tough" She grumbled, "Now suck it up Stilinski and quit whining"

Okay so they were stuck at the side of the road with no phone signal, no supplies and no patience, cramped in the back seat trying to share a tiny ass, and no doubt mouldy blanket, and yup, this night was going to end fably. And all for what? A fucking cat! Dammit, she should've just kept her mouth shut and let Stiles run over the damn thing.

Cynical, but true.

"I'm not whining" He stated, "I don't whine, I moan, there's a difference"

She resisted another roll of her eyes, "Yeah _sure_ Stiles, whatever"

"Are you saying I'm lying?"

"What?" She grumbled out, frustrated cold and tired which really was not a good combination, "Oh my gosh _please_ , for the sake of my sanity, stop talking and give me some blanket"

She grabbed a fistful, yanking it over to her because, seriously, she was wearing shorts and a t-shirt, she was fucking freezing.

"You're stealing it again Kayla"

"Seriously Stiles?" She threw her hands up, exasperated, "you know what? _Have_ the damn blanket!" She grumbled and he looked half shocked-half disappointed their bickering match was ending as she clambered over the seats and exited the jeep, maybe a tad overdramatically for her liking but she was just putting her point across – she wasn't going to take any shit.

As stubbornly as always (because let's face it, she was as stubborn as hell) she climbed onto the Jeep hood, shimmying back over the ice cold metal and pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs, grumpily laying her chin over her knees.

She would freeze to death if she had to, she was that stubborn.

Okay, fine, so it was just a small bickering match – nowhere near an argument – couples bickered and had spats, it was natural, and maybe she was blowing it out of proportion but eh… just _eh._ She was in the mood for warmth and sleep, not an hour long sass match.

The cool air nipped at her, making goosebumps rise over every inch of bare skin and she shivered, already regretting her decision of leaving the Jeep.

But there was no way in hell she would admit that.

A few minutes passed, then five, then ten, and just as she was seriously considering dying of hypothermia right then and there she felt the Jeep jostle a little and the sound of the driver's side squeaky door opening, a heavy sigh following that.

Nope, don't look Kayla, stay stubborn, don't give in…

He dragged his feet over to her, allowing his lanky limbs to climb up next to her, his long legs dangling over the hood of the jeep but she just bit her tongue, stubbornly letting her long hair cascade down the sides of her head so she couldn't see him.

"It's pretty cold out here" He commented lightly and she resisted a roll of her eyes.

" _Really?_ Never would've guessed what with my fingers turning blue" She snarked, her body shivering involuntarily.

She heard him sigh again and squirm a little before she felt the soft material of his shirt being draped over her bare shoulders, making her snap her head up in surprise to meet his loving stare.

"I'm sorry" He apologised sheepishly, a small shameful smile tugging at his lips, "I was being grouchy. I didn't mean to take it out on you" He whispered, using the grip he had on the shirt to pull it around her slim body, one hand absentmindedly rubbing her back to try and warm her up, "I have a three-day old cookie in my pocket if that helps any?"

He asked that so innocently and meaningful she couldn't stop the very small tug of the lips she gave, her iciness and bitterness aimed at him immediately melting.

"Double choc chip?" He further asked, retracting his hand from her back and sliding it into his pocket, "The chocolatier the better right?" He added, pulling out the plastic wrapping with the one battered and crumbling cookie secured within in, "I mean, I know it probably tastes disgusting and, well, looks pretty horrible too but, uh… I don't really have anything else…" He trailed off awkwardly, "Except, of course, my dashingly handsome good looks but I have a feeling I'm not quite that hot to take back that entire bickering match huh?"

She bit her lip to stop the full-fledged smile breaking over her face, laying her head on her raised knees to gaze at him sideways, touched by his concern.

"Actually the problem is you're too hot" She smirked, quirking her lips, "And I love cookies, even if they have been in your pants pocket for the past god knows how long"

"Three days Kaylz"

"Three days, three months, you don't really have an accurate sense of time" She joked lightly, taking the cookie from his grasp and carefully splitting the crumbling biscuit apart, holding out the other piece for him to take, "Well… if I die of food poisoning or food mould or some shit then you're damn right I'm taking you with me" She laughed, unable to stop the wide smile that graced her lips.

He bumped her shoulder playfully, his eyes dazzling, " _So_ romantic Kaylz"

"That's me" She smiled proudly, glad when he shimmied a little closer to her, their arms brushing and causing heat to soar through her chilled body, warming her to the core.

They sat in silence for the next few minutes, breathing in the cold air and eating their cookie until Kayla broke her intense staring into the distance to glance slyly at his from the side, trying to be discreet as possible.

But, obviously, not discreet enough.

That boyish grin tugged at his lips as he met her stare, his body dressed in only a tee and slacks so he shivered involuntarily, but never the less his eyes were bright and curious.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked, tilting his head a little to the side in gentle curiosity, "I don't know whether to be pleased or wary…"

She rolled her eyes but smiled none the less, "I just… I love you, you know that right?"

"Yeah, somehow, don't ask me how, you love me… that's something I'll never get used to" He blushed a little, "Why?"

"No reason" She shrugged tiredly, scooting closer to him and laying her tired head on his shoulder, "I just wanted to say it"

Wow, sap much Hale? _Bleh._

He chuckled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and bringing her body flush against his side so they could feel each other's body warmth searing across one another's skin.

"Well in that case-" She could practically hear the grin in his voice, "-Thank you"

She snapped her head, mortified at that reminder, and playfully slapped his chest.

"Oh my god Stiles _don't_ , that entire situation was terrible" She laughed, "Like, seriously, don't remind me"

He was, of course, referring to when he first told her he loved her and Kayla being… well, _Kayla_ , replied with 'thank you'.

Like seriously, who the fuck says that?

"I actually think it's adorable" He smirked, "Obviously once I realised it was a nervous reaction and I got past the feelings of intense disappointment and rejection"

He was just teasing her, messing about, but it still did make her feel a little bad. Sure they joked about it now but saying _'thank you'_ to someone who had just confessed their undying and unwavering love to you? Not exactly on the top ten list of 'do's'.

"Yeah yeah" She laughed, curling back into his side again so all their limbs intertwined, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her head into his chest, "But I'm sure the sex made up for that"

"Sex with you makes up for _everything"_

Her chest vibrated with amused chuckles, his warm body making her mind freeze, their argument well and truly forgotten.


	16. Chapter 16 - You're wasted Stiles

**Disclaimer; teen wolf is not mine. I've been pretty absent lately my bad haha so I'm updating all my stories ASAP, hope you enjoy X**

"Eh, he gets this one" Kayla waved her hand dismissively, "I got drunk at the last party and he had to look after me the whole night and the whole next day when I was puking my guts out, now it's his turn to get absolutely blazing so I can look after him"

"Aw" Allison mumbled with a smile, "that's cute"

"Then I can record him and use that as blackmail material"

Allison's face fell and she let out a small snort, "wow, that's romantic"

Kayla laughed, "I'm joking. Maybe. Depends how sappy he gets"

Like Stiles could sense they were talking about him he weaved his way through the crowd at Lydia's house, drunkenly falling over to the two of them huddled against the wall.

"Heeeeeeeey girlsssss, whaddup?" Stiles shouted, his baseball cap on back to front, his shirt all crinkled and alcohol stained, somehow he had also lost one of his grey sneakers - God knows how but it was Stiles, Kayla wasn't surprised, "and there's my beautiful girlfriend" he shouted, suddenly slinging an arm around her shoulders and pulling her into his chest, "my very beautiful girl who is more than a friend"

"Yeah... I think we established that Stiles" she chuckled, "with all the PDA we do, I think everyone knows"

He giggled, ruffling her hair sloppily, "well I want everyone in the **whole** world to know how much I- _we_ -love each other"

"Okay Stiles, calm down" she chuckled, "there's over seven billion people in the world, that's an awful steep number don't you think?"

"Pfffffft _no_ " he waved his hand out, almost hitting her in the face, "don't be so silly Kaylz, seven billion people... That's like... _Whoa_..." He trailed off, blearily staring into the distance with a slack look on his face, "whoa... Seven _billion people"_ he exclaimed in a loud whisper, "that's so much"

"So many" she corrected with a laugh, "would you like to sit down?"

"I _really_ think you should sit down" Allison added, a smirk tugging at her lips, "you look pretty unsteady on your feet"

And he was, the only thing keeping him semi vertical was his arm around her shoulders, using her as a railing.

"Sitting down requires effort" Stiles murmured, "I feel _finnnne_. I feel so fine. Like _uber_ fine girlies" he winked, although it came out as more of a sloppy blink, his pale cheeks flushed with heat, "but do you know what sounds _really_ nice?"

"A cold shower?" Kayla guessed, "or maybe some mints?"

He laughed like he found her answer the most funniest thing in the world, stumbling a little as he leant down towards her, "you naked on top of me"

"Wow, straight to the point huh?" she laughed, sharing an amused look with Allison, "and although that does sound nice, I prefer having sex with you when you're coherent baby"

He pouted adorably, his bottom lip sticking out, "but I love you"

"And I love you" she reassured with a smile, "but I can do better than sex right now. How about some doughnuts?"

His face lit up, his eyes going wide "you have _THEM_? The _sugary_ kind? With _jam?"_

She nodded, Allison helping her guide him through the mass of bodies to Lydia's kitchen where they stumbled trying to sit his lanky body on a stool without him toppling backwards, Kayla deciding that it was best to keep ahold of his arm, stabilising his drunk body.

Stiles grinned sloppily when she placed the plate of doughnuts in front of him, a drunken smile nearly splitting his face in two.

"Ka-Kalya-Kaylz-" he finally corrected, his words jumbled, "I love you"

"I know Stiles" she laughed, "you've already said"

"But I do. I love you. Even more than nutsdough"

"Doughnuts" she corrected with a playful smirk.

"Thats wha' I _saiiiiid_ " he slurred, "nutsdough. And I love nutsdough a lot but you beat them any day"

"That's so sweet" Allison laughed lightly, "you were right Kay. He is a sap when he's drunk"

Stiles' jaw dropped, "that's dis-das-dispac- _dispicikble_ "

"Despicable baby" Kayla sniggered.

"I am not drunk" he continued, "my dads the sheriff. Under age drinking is illecal-gul-gal" he corrected himself this time seriously before bursting into a fit of the giggles, "okay I'm drunk but _shhhhhhh_ " he whispered dramatically, raising a finger to his lips, urging them both to come closer, "it's our secret"

"Okay Stiles" Allison whispered, nodding her head as she agreed with him but holding back her laughs, "our secret"

He nodded his head quickly and Kayla just grinned, pressing a soft kiss to his temple, "you better eat your doughnuts, line your stomach because something tells me your hangover is going to be hellish tomorrow. Probably worse than mine and that's saying something"

He just laughed in response, digging into the plateful of doughnuts, scoffing them down one after another and the end result? Well, let's just say she should've put a bib on him.

"Stiles, stop licking your lips for a sec" she laughed, trying to keep his head still as she tried to wipe him down with a wet cloth, working around his long tongue trying to lap all the jam and sugar from his face, "you're not a dog"

She finally managed to avoid his tongue, wiping away all the excess jam and sugar whilst trying to contain her smile and repress the urge to whip out her phone and take some sexy snaps of him, maybe change his Facebook profile (after all she did know all his passwords and that was trust right there) but the nicer caring girlfriend part won out.

"Do you wanna lie down for a bit Stiles? Maybe take a nap?" Kayla suggested, biting her lip as he tried to flail his way off the high stool, having to catch him as his ass slipped off the edge before he hit the ground, winding her arms around his waist.

But he appeared not to hear her, or rather, enable his selective hearing so he tuned her out, using her to push himself up.

"WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS... MY FRIENDS"

"Holy fuck Stiles" Kayla exclaimed with a laugh, "deafen me why don't you?"

"AND WE'LL KEEP ON FIGHTING TIL THE END" he continued to drunk sing, swaying slightly from side to side and pulling Kayla with him, " _WE ARE_ THE CHAMPIONS, _WE ARE_ THE CHAMPIONS"

"Baby I really don't think that's a good idea" she tried to cox him down as he clambered up into Lydia's breakfast bar, knocking over countless empty beer bottles, humming loudly the song and waving her away with a relaxed smile

"NO TIME FOR LOSERS"

"Oh my god" Allison muttered from beside her, both looking up, wincing, as Stiles was now creeping closer and closer to the edge, "he is a terrible drunk"

"Stiles-"

But he ignored her again, pumping his fist in the air and throwing his head back, "CAUSE _WE ARE_ THE **CHAMPIONS** OF THE WOOOOOOOORLD"

But this point several people had their cellphones out, laughing at Stiles drunken reincarnation of the Queen classic and she just face palmed herself, holding back her laughs.

" _WE ARE_ THE CHAMPIONS" he continued to holler at the top of his lungs, " _WE ARE_ THE CHAMPIONS"

"Is that the only lyrics he knows?"

"It's like listening to a cat screech on repeat" Kayla just groaned in response, smirking as she reached up to tug on Stiles jeans, "Oi, Loverboy, we're at Lydia's not on X factor"

"BUT _WE ARE_ THE CHAMPI-AH" he cut himself off, glancing down at her too quickly and stumbling, tripping over his own feet and taking a tumble straight down to the floor below, knocking her straight off her feet.

"Oh my god - guys" Allison exclaimed, racing over she kneeling down, "are you okay?"

"Of course we're okay" Stiles broke down laughing, struggling to sit up and tangling their limbs up even more, "cause _WE ARE_ THE **CHAMPIONS** OF THE-"

"So help me god if you finish that sentence I will ban sex for a month straight" she threatened, pushing his legs off hers and accepting Allison's hand to stand up, "jeez Stiles, you are a bad drunk"

He giggled, staring at them from his cross-legged position on the floor, "I want pie" he said innocently, making Kayla and Allison both look at each other and try to contain their smiles, "cherry pie sounds awesome"

"How about we get you to lie down first?" She suggested as Allison bid farewell, almost hunched over at how much she was laughing at Stiles, "sleep it off Hm? Then I'll buy you all the pie you want"

"Can you stay with me?" He asked innocently, "I always sleep better when you hold me?"

Oh wow... What a sap. But she totally loved it.

She felt a smile tugging at her lips as she kneeled down, cupping his cheek, "of course, you don't even have to ask"

Gently she took his arm, looping it around her shoulder to haul him off the floor, both stumbling towards the staircase and although he was lean and skinny, he had muscle which weighed him down, making it harder and harder for her to walk the more he leaned on her.

"Okay baby, one foot after the other okay?" She instructed, guiding him up the wooden stairs, "can you do that?"

He nodded tiredly, stumbling into her side but she caught him. Just like she always did.

"Whoa easy-" she laughed, grabbing onto his torso, "-we're almost there"

Stumbling, she supported his weight through to Lydia's spare room, shuffling him in and gently laying him on the mattress before closing the door, not bother locking it and swiping the build up of sweat from her forehead at his dead weight.

"That video is going to be all over the net tomorrow" she pointed out, chuckling, trying to contain her laughs as she expertly starting tugging his jeans off, "you, clearly, aren't the champion of handling your alcohol"

He just breathed out a laugh, laying flat on his back as she undressed him - peeling off his shoes and socks and using all her strength to pull his floppy arms through the crinkled shirt to take it off, leaving him in his boxer shorts and tee.

"Kay?"

"Hm?" She asked gently, curling up next to him on the bed, chuckling to herself as she watched him blink up at the ceiling in confusion, her brows crinkled adorably.

"There's no stars out tonight"

"There is, you just can't see them" she reassured, tilting her head against his shoulder to watch him.

"Where did they go?" He asked innocently, bottom lip pouting a little, "did they run away?"

She had to bite her lip for a couple of seconds, trying not to laugh.

"Kay, did I make the stars run away?"

He sounded so cute and guilty as fuck she knew she had to put him out of his misery - a drunk Stiles could get very emotional.

"No baby, they're just having a busy night" she explained softly, stroking patterns on his chest, "they have a very important job to do"

"And wha's that?" He slurred, staring down at her like she had the answers to everything.

"Um... You know, making other people happy, that kind of thing" she shrugged, "they'll be back though"

"I hope so" he whispered, "I like the stars. They remind me of you"

She didn't think she resembled big exploding balls of gas but Stiles was off his face wasted, she had no idea what she looked like to him right now.

"And why's that?" She laughed, hitching her leg up over his waist to secure them both together.

"They shine... Like your eyes" he mumbled, speech becoming more and more slurred, fatigue taking over, "and they're so bright. So pretty. Like you. 'Cause when I look at them it makes me feel happy... Just like when I look at you. You're my own special star"

"Sap" she laughed, pressing a kiss to his jawline, "but thanks Stiles... Who knew being compared to an exploding gas ball could be so sweet"

But all she heard in return was a loud snore echoing next to her ear.

And she honest to god could not wait for his hangover tomorrow.

 **A)n just a short thing I typed up someone gave me the idea haha hope it was okay and please review on an updating spree lately to make up for my absence hha see ya next time xxx**


	17. Chapter 17 - Stiles' fear of spiders

**Disclaimer: teen wolf does not belong to me- thanks for all the support it means a lot hope you like this next update xxx**

He didn't mean to scream so loud, he honestly didn't. Especially so... _High_. It wasn't really a scream at all, more of a shriek of terror as he jumped onto his bed to avoid certain death, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Oh my _holy god"_ he exclaimed, quickly glancing around for his bat but it was no where to be seen and just frigging perfect, the one time he needed it to defeat a deadly foe it decided to go walk about? Just his luck, "that is just- _gah_ " he flailed, shivering as he watched all eight legs creep across the floor, "gah- _ **eck"**_

"You okay Stiles?" He heard from downstairs, "you screamed rather loudly and not in a good way either"

His eyes widened as the long spindly hairy legs stopped and twisted around to face him, like it sensed his terror and he was sure he started sweating.

"... _BABEEEEEEEEEEE_ please get your cute ass up here right now" he shouted, rubbing his clammy palms off on his slacks, "please, _quick_ , before I die"

Maybe a tad over dramatic but if that thing was looking at you like that, you would be a tad dramatic too.

He could practically sense her eye roll from a whole floor above but never the less just ten seconds later Kayla entered his room, cocking an eyebrow in amusement.

"Yes Stiles, did you mistake your own shadow for a burglar again?"

"One time - _one time"_ he exclaimed loudly before waving his hands out as she took a couple of steps in, immediately stopping her in her tracks, "and _oh my god_ don't come any closer - _look_ " he whispered the last part, pointing down to the middle of his floor, "look at that thing, isn't it terrifying?"

She raised her eyebrows in confusion, twisting her head to look at him bewildered, "it's a spider Stiles"

"Precisely" he nodded, "a spider, a _frigging_ eight legged creepy crawly on my bedroom floor and _holy crap-"_ he jolted, narrowing his eyes in terror at it, "-Kaylz I think it's looking at me - _oh my god_ no it definitely is, look at it, look at that, little beady eyes are glaring at me, it can probably sense fear and is out for my blood"

She let out a small chuckle at his dramatics, just smiling as he shot her a glare, "spiders don't have bloodlust Stiles"

"Some do" he insisted, "haven't you heard of those terrifyingly massive ones that attack humans and sink their fang like teeth into them and poison them? Well, _newsflash_ , spiders are not only creepy but also scarily dangerous and- _oh my god_ get someone to get rid of it" he rushed out quickly, jumping back to the head of the bed as he watched the spider slowly crawl towards him, "because if it stays here so help me god I will pack my bags and move out burn down this entire house if I have to"

About halfway through his long drawn out speech she had started laughing and couldn't stop, holding her sides as he finished and he stared at her in total betrayal and confusion, like he couldn't understand why she was laughing and not up on the bed with him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry-" she apologised but burst into a fit of the giggles again, "-I know you hate spiders but-but this image is priceless" she added, wiping the delighted tears away, "Stiles Stilinski - alpha fighter, Kanima defeator, the guy that hit my ex boyfriend and brother with a crappy baseball bat when they were conjoined into this mega werewolf is hiding from a spider... It makes a pretty funny meme"

"Don't you dare" he insisted, "Kaylz _don't_ -"

"I'm joking" she sobered up a bit, "I'll get rid of it for you"

"What? _No_ " he shook his head quickly as she walked forward, kneeling next to the spider, "are you _crazy_? What-what the hell are you doing? You hate spiders"

"I hate them but I'm not scared of them" she corrected, gingerly reaching out with her outstretched palm and gently urging the little black creature to crawl onto her, Stiles wincing really loudly as it did so, "they're actually kinda cute"

"Cute - _CUTE?"_ he exclaimed loudly, inching towards the end of the end to watch her with shock filled eyes, "no babe, you're cute, pikachu is cute, deadly poison filled and quite frankly mildly terrifying spiders are not 'cute'"

"Shhhh, she'll hear you"

" _She_?" He practically demanded, "how the hell do you know that thing is from the female gender species?"

She shrugged, lifting her hand close to her face, watching fascinated as the spider crawled around around her hand, "well, it has its babies on its back"

"THAT THING HAS _MORE KILLER SPIDERS ON IT?"_

"Baby ones" she reassured, "they're harmless Stiles, I promise"

"I don't care, get rid of it" he rushed out, shaking his arms out, "oh my _god_ , what if it's laid more eggs here? What if they start crawling about in my bed? _Gah_ "

She smirked at him, raising to her feet and keeping her hand outstretched but Stiles just jumped back more, looking totally and throughly freaked out.

"Okay Stilinski, relax, I'll put it outside, how about that?"

He gulped, the cat having his tongue so he just nodded, wide eyes transfixed on the black eight legged creature crawling and spinning around her hand and he couldn't fathom how she could act so chill about it all - didn't she see how damn creepy spiders were?

Biting back her laughs she made her way downstairs, Stiles following her but keeping a good ten feet distance for 'safety reasons' and just as she opened the front door and bent down to gently shake the spider off Stiles near enough shouted and she jumped, glancing back at him.

"What Stiles? I thought you wanted me to get rid of it?"

"Yeah but... _Further_ " he nodded, "otherwise it'll just come right back in"

She smiled at him, shaking her head fondly and walked off the porch, cocking an eyebrow at his terrified look, "okay, how about here?"

"No, no further"

She let out a burst of laughter, eyes sparkling with amusement as she just strolled down to the middle of the path, raising an eyebrow, "is here okay? To a spider that's like three miles"

"Well if it's anything like you it could do that in like twenty minutes"

"Nineteen minutes forty eight seconds actually"

"The point is-" he continued, "-it'll just follow us back in and try and poison us in our sleep and lay more baby spider eggs and before you know it we'll have an infestation of the little devils, no no _definitely_ further"

She rolled her eyes lightly, walking down the path and onto the street, about to open her mouth and repeat the same question she had asked three times before but he just wildly shook his head, exaggeratedly pointing behind her, "further Kaylz, like _way way_ further please"

She laughed but never the less obeyed his request, walking down the street and when she was a good few houses over dropped the spider off, gave it small wave and salute before walking back to the Stilinski household and held her hands out as Stiles gave her a suspicious look over.

"All gone, see?" She smiled, turning around quickly, "your girlfriend is a spider free zone"

"Thank god" he sounded relieved, wiping the build up of sweat from his forehead, "jeez... That was scary"

"You are completely ridiculous you know that right?" She laughed, reaching up to run her hands through his hair, "like _utterly_ ridiculous"

"Yeah" he agreed, nodding his head a little, "but you love it"

"I have no idea why" she joked, "never have I seen someone freak out so much over an itty bitty spider"

"Um, excuse me?" He asked, eyes widening, "that thing was _massive_ , I'm even sure it had pincers"

He was ridiculous but he was right, she utterly loved it. She utterly and completely loved him.

"Well your girlfriend saved you, ever the hero"

"That she is" he agreed, leaning down to peck her lips, "my very own bat woman"

 **A)n) I had to I'm so sorry hahaha hope you all likes and please please review so eager to hear from you all and I will update deadly intentions tomorrow too see ya soon xxx**


	18. Chapter 18 - Laughing gas

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf does not belong to me – thanks for all your continued support and I hope you like this next chapter xxx**

"… We had to give him something for the pain"

"You mean laughing gas?" she snorted out a laugh, trying to hold back her chuckles, "oh god, this is gonna be good"

"It calmed him down" the dentist smiled, "he's waiting for you just through on the chair – in fact he even asked for you. Multiple times in fact" he added and she just smirked, politely nodding at the dentist.

"Thanks, I'll go grab him" and with that she excused herself, a chuckle already building up in her chest as she slowly pushed open the door, seeing Stiles sprawled out over the recliner chair, his head tilted back and cotton balls pooling in his mouth, his hand raised drunkenly in front of his face as he inspected them.

Yup. High as _fuck_.

"Hey you" she greeted, grinning widely as he snapped his curious glazed over gaze towards her, "how's it going?"

 _"Kay'aaaaaaaaaa"_ he mumbled, nearly spitting out the cotton wool as she smirked, "I w's look'ng for you b't you wasn't h're"

"Weren't here" she correctly playfully, sliding up to his side, "sorry baby, but I was just outside the entire time"

"But tha's so _loooooong_ " he slurred, eyes wider than she had ever seen, "and you still look so y'ung and pretttttttty"

"Stiles, how long exactly do you think you've been in here?" she asked with a laugh, subconsciously raising her hand to run through his sweaty hair, playfully styling it ridiculously.

"Years" he slurred dramatically, voice dropping in volume, mouth foaming with damp cotton buds, "they wo'dn't let me leave"

"What terrible people" she commented dryly, biting her lip to hold back her laughs and he nodded enthusiastically, outrageous hair flopping about as he did so, "so how bad does it hurt?"

"W'll… lemme tell you s'mthing" and she had to cover her mouth as he blinked rapidly, completely out of it, "I ca't feel a thing and you know what?"

"What?"

He smiled dopily, eyes glazing over as he tugged her forward so their foreheads almost crashed together, "it feels _FA'TASTIC"_

"That's great" she giggled, "I'm glad the crazy gas they gave you is working"

"It working _gooooood_ " he said, voice muffled by the bloody cotton wool, "are we all'ed to go n'w?"

"Yeah, whenever you're ready" she extended her hand, letting him grip it tightly, "but I'm driving, you would get done for DUI right now"

"I no high" he exclaimed, long lanky limbs literally spazzing from the dentist chair and she had to rush to catch him before he face-planted the floor, "bei'g high is bad Kay-Kay"

"Only if you get caught" she winked playfully, teasing him gently as she stabalised him, "can you walk?"

"Kay-Kay-" and what was with the funky nicknames? "-I h've l'gs and feeeeet y'know"

"Sorry" she chuckled, openly laughing as he stumbled again and had to grab a hold of her shoulder, brown eyes glazing over as he gazed around the room in confusion, "I can see that now – your legs and feet are perfectly intact"

He bowed his head dramatically, "th'k you"

"C'mon" she laughed, slowly guiding him from the dentist's room, "how about we get you all snuggled up in bed with some hot coco and marathons of the walking dead?"

His jaw dropped, "r'lly?"

"Yeah, really" she nodded, "sound good?"

He nodded like an excited puppy, his free arm draping over her shoulders as he dragged his feet behind him as he walked, "c'n I ha'e the littlest mar'mallows?"

"Like the very tiny ones?"

"The v'ry teeeeeeny tinnnnny ones" he nodded, drooling a little from the corners of his mouth as she guided him towards the jeep, "th'y go all mushy and gooooey"

"No problem, I'll stop by the store for you, alright?"

He collapsed back against the cool metal exterior of the jeep as she reached up and wiped at his saliva foaming mouth with her sleeve, smirking in amusement as he stared across at her with the widest most totally adorable lovey dovey expression she had ever seen.

"Kay-Kay you da b'st"

"… Yup, definitely high"

"No, noooo, no" he shook his head quickly, "you are. My fav'rite bestest person ev'r"

"Well thanks for the compliment" she winked, "even if you are being incredibly sappy"

"I luv-a-duva youuuuu" he sang – well, more like slurred – "to infin'ty and beyond"

"Stiles?"

"Ya?"

"Get in the jeep" she laughed, "before I'm tempted to take videos and upload them to youtube"

He somehow managed to pout despite the overflow of cotton wool, his lips slightly bruised and cheeks swollen a little, "n't until you ki' me"

"Kiss you?" she guessed through his high ramblings and he nodded excitedly, "that dentist was practically mining through your mouth and you want a kiss?"

His eyes widened a little, pout looking insanely ridiculous but so damn adorable she had to give in, leaning forward to press a loving kiss to his cheek.

"There, happy?" she chuckled, laughing even more as he pretended to faint, "oh my god Stiles, you really need to sleep this off"

 **A/N) Just a cute sappy mini thing bc lets face it… there's been a lot of angst in the stories lately haha hope you liked and please please review, peace out xxx**


	19. Chapter 19 - Shirt thief

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf does not belong to me in any shape or form :(**

"Kaylz…?"

Uh oh she knew that tone, that familiar curious-slash-confused drawl.

"Yes?" she answered back sweetly, glancing up from her phone from where she was sprawled on Stiles' bed in just her bed booty shorts and his lacrosse hoody, plastering an innocent expression on her face.

"Where are all my shirts?" he murmured, twisting around from staring in his wardrobe to send her a confused look, "I'm missing like, twelve"

"I don't know" she lied, trying to keep the smirk off her face, "maybe the dryer ate them"

He frowned in wondering, glancing back at his half empty wardrobe before back at her then back to the wardrobe, lifting a hand to scratch the back of his neck.

"Huh, that's so weird" he mused, reaching in to grab a navy hoody instead and throwing it over his white tee, "I could've sworn that green one was in here last night"

She bit her lip, glancing to the side of the bed where her bag was, the green plaid shirt tucked away safely.

"Yeah very strange" she chuckled, "maybe you need your eyes testing"

"Ha-ha" he humoured her, sending her a playful look as she grinned cheesily, tugging on his hoody, "or maybe someone's stealing them"

"Unlikely"

He cocked a brow, shooting her a suspicious glance, "you said that rather quickly Kaylz – are you stealing my shirts?"

"No" she laughed, 'just borrowing', correcting the sentence in her head.

"I don't believe you" he chuckled, "if anyone were to nick my shirts it would be you, you practically live in my clothes"

"Okay that is _so_ untrue"

He smirked, cocking a brow down to the lacrosse hoody she was wearing and she groaned to herself, knowing that the fact she was, in fact, wearing his clothes then she had no believable argument to back her statement up.

"It was cold last night" she defended, pushing herself up into a sitting position, "plus it's soft, I like soft things"

His laugh was covered up with a snort of amusement, "it hasn't even been washed since practice last week, it must stink"

Okay, true, it did a little but it was Stiles' smell which she loved so it didn't really matter all that much, at least to her, she didn't know what Stiles thought when she was spooning him.

"No comment" she mumbled, "I just like your hoody okay? It's big and soft and it makes me feel… stuff"

He grinned knowingly, "makes you feel what?"

She flushed a little, narrowing her eyes, "Stuff. Good stuff"

"Happy?" he guessed, "safe? All lovey-dovey?"

She picked up a pillow from behind her, lobbing it at him with a playful grin, "stop teasing me"

He tried to catch it but ended up misjudging and smacking his own face, probably giving himself a bruised eye before the pillow hit his torso and winded him for a moment.

"You're such a klutz"

He fake joined in with her laughing before throwing the pillow right back which she caught expertly, hugging it to her torso.

"As I was saying-" stepping forward, "-before my girlfriend assaulted me-"

"It was a pillow Stiles"

"-just admit you love my clothes"

"I won't say more on this matter without a lawyer present"

"I'll take that as a yes"

She shot him an offended look, "I don't ' _love'_ your clothes I just… I like them" she settled on saying, "and don't deny you don't find it hot"

"It's hella hot" he agreed, reaching out to toy with the hoody tassels, "so that's why I'm, like, 99% sure you're the one that kidnapped my shirts"

She gasped over-dramatically, "I'm shocked you would even think that"

His cheeks pinkened like he was trying his hardest not to laugh, pressing his lips together in a tight line as he watched her, "uh-huh"

"Nu-uh"

"Uh-huh"

" _Nu-uh infinity"_ she emphasised.

"Uh huh infinity squared" he shot her a smug look, "shirt stealer"

"Fine, I confess, it was me" she gave in, folding her arms stubbornly, "but, technically, I'm borrowing…" he cocked a brow, a smirk pulling at his lips, "… just with the intention of never giving them back – at least until they don't smell like you anymore and even then I'm still on the fence. Oh god, did I just say that?" she whispered, "dammit Kayla, sap alert"

"I knew it" he fist-bumped the air in victory, "you totally sniff all my clothes"

"Okay first off Mr dramatic-" she pointed out, "although people call me a bitch I am not a dog, and second – not _all_ your clothes, I'm not gonna go around smelling your socks or boxer shorts, am I?"

"Okay, good point" he murmured after nodding in approval before sending her that genuine half-lopsided smile, "do you wear them when you're not around here?"

Most of the time she was at Stiles', she could go weeks not sleeping anywhere else, but if she was at Derek's, or Allison's or Lydia's, then yeah she would sleep in his shirt – sue her.

"… Yeah" she admitted quietly, "and wow, that sounds desperate and clingy"

He chuckled, leaning forward to slide his hand around her neck, tugging her into a sweet kiss before pulling back to send her a playful wink.

"It's okay, if I could pull off those lace thongs you wear I totally would"

"Now _that's_ a nice image" she laughed, pecking another kiss to his lips, "but just because you found out my thieving dark side, doesn't mean you're gonna get them back"

"Oh I know" he smirked, "but they look better on you anyway, beautiful"

She hid her slight flush by ducking her face, playfully pushing him away, "yeah yeah Stilinski, but I was serious about that thong image just FYI"

A **/N) I realised I hadn't updated in forever and felt really bad so to make up for the angst and hate ad lack of stayla in recent chapters of the main fic, I wrote this haha hope you all like and please please review and I promise to update this more often haha, thanks : )**


	20. Chapter 20 - New year, same sap

**Disclaimer: teen wolf is not mine in any form - lol decided to write a cute wee chapter because let's face it, ashes to ashes dust to dust is full of angst at the moment ha, so hope you enjoy - also got a poll on my profile so if you could spare a moment to answer it, that would be fabulous thank you x**

"Stiles where are we going?" Kayla laughed gleefully, teetering a little after him at the heels Lydia had pretty much glued to her feet, struggling to keep up with his fast pace through the woods whilst simultaneously trying not to break her ankles, "we're missing the street party"

"Not a fan of parties anyway" he dismissed, gripping her hand tighter as he pulled her along, twisting his head around to throw her a grin, "plus I want you to myself for a few minutes without Lydia flapping about trying to steal you off me"

"There's plenty of me to go around" she rolled her eyes good naturedly, "you and Lydia are gonna have to learn how to share"

"Impossible" he flashed her a smile before she almost went over her ankle, grabbing the back of his shirt with her free hand to stabilise herself.

"Okay, wait a sec, I'm ditching the shoes" his hand slipped up her arm to grip at her elbow as she bent down to unclasp the heels, "Lydia knows I can't walk in the damn things, I think that's why she made me wear them so I wouldn't hatch an escape plan"

"Didn't work out too well" Stiles snorted to himself just as she kicked away the offending items, leaving her barefoot, "won't your feet get cold?"

"Better cold than broken which they would be in those hellish things" she sent him a soft smile, "so c'mon, where are you kidnapping me to?"

"Its a secret" he winked.

"But it has something to do with the new year countdown, right?"

"Of course" he chuckled, "gotta ensure I get my kiss at midnight so-" and with that he paused, bending down a little to scoop her into his arms, one hand resting over the hems of her shorts on her thighs and the other wrapped around the back of her ribcage and smiled widely at her shocked look.

" _Stiles_!" She exclaimed, trying to sound stern but a laugh soon bubbled from her throat, "what are you doing? Put me down"

"I can't have you walking barefoot" he said, tightening his grip around her as she tried to jump back down.

"You're insane" she chuckled, "like, literally, out of your mind crazy"

"Shut up, you love it" he teased, pressing a fleeting kiss to her lips before beginning to trek through the woods and she just sucked it up and wrapped her arms around his neck, trusting that he wouldn't drop her or trip over his own two feet and leant her head against his shoulder, watching him through the dark night air, the moon overhead casting shadows across his face.

"I can't believe we made it through another year" she whispered, "there were a few times I thought we would both be dead, for sure"

"And we'll make it through many more, trust me on that" he nodded, "this year will be a good year, I can feel it"

"I hope so" she mumbled, lifting a hand from around his neck to stroke his cheek, running her fingertips over his prominent cheek bone.

He twisted his head again, his deep brown eyes reflecting the silvery light of the moon as his lips upturned, "it will be. I promise you"

She couldn't glance away, falling headfirst into his soft stare - well, at least until he took a slight trip and she burst into laughter as he looked like a moose on his ice trying to regain his balance, holding her tighter against his torso as he blew out a long relieved breath.

"Almost"

"Almost" she agreed with a small chuckle.

"It's chill, were almost there" and she glanced up curiously, the hand the was around the back of his neck sliding into his grown hair and tugging at it gently, playing with the thick stands until she saw the entire lights of Beacon Hills below and smiled.

They were at the very top of the preserve near the edge of a rocky cliff, the perfect place to see the sights and it was quiet, private, like their own little spot, not another soul in sight.

"You're a proper romantic, you know that?" She mumbled as he slowly let her down, guiding her feet down until she was standing on the tops of his shoes.

"Yeah I know" he shrugged shamelessly, "and before you say anything, I don't want your feet getting hurt" he answered he silent question as she cocked a brow down at her bare feet standing on his converses.

"You aware I've been pushed, punched, kicked, shoved down countless flights of stairs, been in a car crash and stabbed right? I hardly doubt a few twigs will hurt" she chuckled.

He dismissed her logic with a playful roll of his eyes, keeping his hand locked around her waist to hold her steady as he tugged his phone from his pocket, bringing up the New Years countdown on the screen.

"Fourteen seconds" he whispered, "you know what I'm looking forward to the most?"

"What?" She asked curiously, titling her head a little to the side as she held onto the front of his shirt to stabilise herself, well aware of his warm breath hitting her lips through the nippy night air and warming her right to the core.

"Spending another year with you" he mumbled, lips quirking as she just raised her eyebrows like 'wow Stiles, way to be disgustingly gross' but she couldn't help but laugh.

"You're so sappy it's kinda gross" she smirked and see? He knew her inside and out, "if I'm being honest, I'm most looking forward to using those free pizza tokens"

He burst out laughing, catching sight of the timer on his phone counting down from five.

"But if I'm being _doubly_ honest... Pizza pales in comparison to you" she said seriously, not dropping her gaze from his before sending him a playful wink, "even triple pepperoni - happy new year Stilinski" she added affectionately just as the timer buzzed and the town of Beacon Hills below got lit up with fireworks shooting into the sky, coating them both in brightly coloured lights that shone off their skin and clothes and Stiles just cupped her cheeks and brought her flush against his body, feeling her arms wrap around his waist as he kissed her tenderly, sweetly, lips pressing against hers lightly with gentle force, enough just to feel them move, the soft skin causing Stiles to tingle.

He smiled to himself, sliding his free hand down to squeeze her hip as he carefully walked them both forward, moving his feet slowly so Kayla's moved at the same time until her back was pressed into the tree trunk, deepening the kiss and slowly sucking her fleshy bottom lip into his mouth, nibbling at it gently with his teeth as he reached down and slinked his hands around her thighs, guiding her legs to rest around his hips.

He heard her moan as he left her lip slightly swollen and red, pecking her mouth one last time before pulling back and tilting his forehead against hers, grinning at her flushed look.

"Yeah... Happy new year Kaylz"

And everything else just kinda faded away - the sound of the fireworks, the cheers, the wind rustling the leaves on the trees as she smiled and grabbed his cheeks again, bringing him into another kiss. The _perfect_ start to the year.

 **A)n) figured y'all might like some cute sappy stuff so I tried to deliver haha and total headcanon they had sex to start of the new year with a 'bang' haha Anyways hope y'all liked and pleaee please review also reminder please vote on my vote on the profile page, would appreciate it very much, see you all soon xxx**


	21. Chapter 21 - Play with my hair

**Disclaimer: teen wolf does not belong to me in any way shape or form - this idea came from the lovely peachy48 so thank you for the suggestion and hope you all enjoy it :-)**

She didn't exactly ' _do_ ' affection. Never really had. She wasn't the type of person that had wanted that cutesy couple relationship, big white wedding, 2.5 kids and a dog. Hell, she used to even scoff and roll her eyes at couples holding hands and kissing each other on the cheek. It was bleh, no, it was _disgusting_. Why would anyone want that sickness in their life? It had never made sense to her, not until Stiles came along.

And then she did totally get it - _kinda_.

She enjoyed holding his hand, soaking up all the comfort he offered.

She liked it when he held her and vice versa, actually feeling content for the first time in a long time.

She even loved when he would be extra sappy, even though she pretended she hated it.

Though she would never be that person that got outrageous matching tattoos or call him things like 'honey bear' or 'sweetie pie', just thinking that made her gag but she did enjoy his company, allowing him into her personal space and through the well guarded chinks in her armour.

God, she was turning into a right romantic, wasn't she?

His lips dusted along the curve of her neck as she sat between his legs, back against his chest, propped up against the headboard as they chilled and chatted about meaningless things, his arms circled around her waist.

"-and, basically, that's what happened" Kayla finished with, "that's my terrible day summed up. I didn't even know it was possible to get detention for pointing out to the teacher that her answer was, in fact, wrong, but that's our education system for you - fucked up"

He chuckled against her skin, glancing sideways at her, "you're so smart, you know that?"

" _Yeah_ , right" she snorted sarcastically, "I'm failing half my classes"

"Cos' you're too good for the material being taught" he encouraged, "that and kicking supernatural ass kinda disrupts our schooling schedule" he added in afterthought as she smiled at him, tilting her head back against his shoulder.

"Yeah, there is that"

His lips quirked, raising a hand to brush some hair away from her face, "want dinner?"

She was starving but she didn't want to leave this spot, enjoying resting against his chest to feel his comforting heartbeat hammering against her back, not quite ready for this serene moment to end. They never really had time to just chill, just the two of them, not lately anyway. Was it so bad she wanted to spend some time with her boyfriend?

"No, not hungry yet" she lied, both hands resting over his one that was placed against her stomach, "can we stay here for a while?"

"Of course" he nodded gently, pressing a faint kiss to her lips, "as long as you want"

She sighed contently, settling back in his arms but soon bit her lip, shyly sending him a wondering look.

"... Stiles?"

"Hm?" he hummed, slowly peeling his eyes open to catch her stare.

"Could uh... Could we maybe..." She pursed her lips, hating how soft and vulnerable she suddenly sounded, "um... Uh... Nevermind, it's okay"

"No, tell me" he insisted gently, his arms tightening around her waist as he placed his chin on her shoulder from behind, "what do you want to do?"

She avoided looking directly into his gaze, tilting her head a little so they were nearly nose to nose, "it's just uh... It's kinda nice when you, y'know... Um..." She exhaled quickly, as if what she was going to say wasn't important, "... Sometimes... P-Play with my hair?" she practically winced after she said that because, wow, mush much? and felt her stomach start to churn with nerves, "but it doesn't matter, it's no big deal"

She caught a smirk pulling at his lips, "Kayla Jay Ursula Tate Hale-" she flicked her gaze up to send him a withering glare for using her full name, "-did you just openly ask for the 'touchy feely crap' you claim you hate so much?"

"No" she immediately lied, tensing up in his grip, "I was just... Just making a suggestion, I wasn't... I don't want... _Urgh_ " she added, "get that shit eating grin off your face, you know it makes me want to punch you"

He chuckled, his eyes dazzling with amusement but also smugness, "are you turning soft Kaylz?"

"No" she denied indignantly, "stop it Stiles" hating how her cheeks flared a bright pink, totally giving her away because it wasn't often she got embarrassed but when she did... Let's just say it was _painfully_ obvious, "forget I asked"

"Aw baby, don't be like that" he chuckled as she twisted her head around so she wasn't facing him, letting go of his hands that circled her waist to cross stubbornly over her arms, "I'm just teasing"

"Well don't" she pursed her lips, still not looking at him, "it's annoying"

"You totally love affection now, admit it" her persisted lightly, an edge of humour to his tone, "I've made you fall in love with mush haven't I?"

"Shut up" she mumbled, elbowing him in the ribs but he just chuckled, "I take back what I said, alright?"

"Kaylz..." He murmured, leaning down to press a kiss to the curve of her neck, "if you want me to play with your hair, I'll play with your hair"

"No. No I _don't_ want that" she lied outright, squirming from his grip to stand, "let it go"

He smirked up at her, "are you blushing?"

She was long past flustered now, hating how uncomfortable she felt, "I have to go" making a beeline for the door as she stomped towards it, stubbornly not ready to admit anything to him but Stiles jumped up, racing around to press his back on the door so she couldn't get out.

"I'm just messing about" Stiles smiled lightly, reaching out to tuck some hair behind her ear, "I like it when you ask me do things like that... Like last night, when you asked if I could hold you... Or last week when you wanted me to scrub your back... Things like that are natural in a relationship, I don't want you to feel awkward doing that"

"Well, I do. It's just not in my nature to be cute so..."

His lips quirked, a thoughtful softer look crossing his face, "come back to bed?" he requested, "please?"

She pursed her lips, "only if you stop making fun of me"

He threw his hands up, chuckling at her passive aggressive tone of voice, "promise, hand on heart, all that jazz"

"Fine" she sighed, letting him take her hand and lead her back to his bed, "not a word of this to anyone, got it?"

"Got it" he laughed, pulling her down with him and guiding her gently over his lap, her head resting along his thighs, "it can be our secret"

She just didn't do affection... Well, that was clearly a _blatant_ lie but she still didn't feel comfortable with it - maybe one day she would be. She hoped she would be.

His long but gentle fingers started to thread through her long tresses, being nothing short of soft and caring as he stroked through her hair to a slow and steady rhythm, running the soft strands between his fingers as he went.

She just liked this, him playing with her hair. It was, dare she say it, cute? But she didn't know why, she just felt safe and loved lying here, like nothing was wrong in the world.

She let out a soft sigh in contentment, letting her eyes flutter shut as she nuzzled her head to the side, closer to his hip and stomach so he could reach more of her hair and he was being so caring, so gentle, she soon felt relaxed enough to sleep - dozing off to the feel of his fingers caressing her wavy locks

Only the next day she got the shock of her life when up popped a filtered black and white image on Instagram of her nuzzled on his lap as she slept, just his thighs and shirt clad stomach framing the picture, his tee underneath his shirt slightly raised so a sliver of his skin was on show, a dusting of dark hair along his navel apparent and her lips were slightly parted as one of Stiles' hands were resting on her head, her long hair wrapped around his fingers and wrist and she didn't know how he did it or what he could've possibly tagged it with, because instead of just a few likes there was _hundreds_. And she really did mean _hundreds_ , and the comments? Oh god... Barf worthy things like "so cute ㈴5" and "I want a relationship like that ㈷7㈐6" with even Lydia commenting 'when Kay finds out about this, you better run ㈝8 - but adorable btw, love you both ㈵6"

"STILES STILINSKI" she hollered and the little bugger had the nerve to laugh from the next room over, "YOU ARE _SO_ _**DEAD"**_

 **A)n) thank you so much for the idea it was so fun to write and I hope you all enjoyed it, haha so please please please leave your thoughts and I will try and update this story more often ha, also got a poll up about you guys naming the next story so check it out :)**


	22. Chapter 22 - Body image

**Disclaimer: teen wolf does not belong to me - you guys all rock and I'm so glad you still enjoy the gushy fluff here ha, so thank you so much for the reviews and support :-)**

It was often she wasn't confident in her own body. She was a big supporter of people feeling good about their image regardless of their 'flaws' or whatever society pushed to make them think, but she did have her moments of weakness. Of distorted thinking. One day she could be rocking her shorts and love Stiles' hands on her, and the next she could wake up in a foul, low mood and glance down at herself and think '... Wow. I'm horrible. I'm not good enough'. Not often, but it did happen and today was one of those days.

"You okay? You've been really quiet"

She glanced up, sending him a small smile, "yeah, yeah I'm okay"

He gave her a quick once over, a frown tugging at his brows, "you sure?"

She sighed tiredly, putting her fork down, fed up with picking away at her food at his dining table, "yeah"

"You do know I know when you're lying right?" He quirked a brow, giving her an obvious look, "and you're not even making a good job of hiding it"

She pushed her plate away, leaning back in the chair, "I said I'm fine Stiles"

He, too, pushed away his breakfast, his observant stare still clinging to her, "Kaylz-"

She rolled her eyes and stood, taking away her still-full plate and dumping the eggs and bacon in the trash, putting her plate in the sink, "please Stiles, just drop it, I said I'm fine, just tired"

She didn't even give him a chance to respond before she left the kitchen, dragging her feet up the stairs to his bedroom to get dressed and he just watched her go, knowing something was up but not knowing exactly what.

So he followed her, giving her a few minutes of privacy before entering his bedroom to see her sitting cross legged on his bed, brushing her hair and now fully dressed in some black jeans and a maroon coloured tee, not looking up at his entrance.

"So what you wanting to do today?" He opened with, standing opposite her, "go for a drive? Bowling? Shopping? Netflix and chill?"

She still didn't look up, determined to avoid his keen stare as she sent him a one shouldered shrug, "not really bothered - you decide"

He sighed, perching himself on the edge of the bed and took her hairbrush from her grasp, sending her a small smile, "Kaylz, c'mon, talk to me"

It took her a few seconds but she finally pried her eyes from the bed covers to meet his stare, her green irises heavy with sadness and he felt his heart pang, unconsciously reaching out to cup her hand, squeezing it in reassurance.

"... I lost four pounds" she whispered quietly, like a part of her didn't want him to hear what she said, her gaze starting to waver from him.

"Okay...?" He said gently, "is that why you're upset?"

She nodded, beginning to bite her lip as she waited for his reaction.

"Do you think that it matters to me?" He asked carefully, keeping his voice soft and understanding, "because it doesn't... I just want you to feel happy about yourself"

"I was wanting to put on four, not lose four" she muttered, "and then last week I lost two... I can't afford to keep losing weight. The warning signs are all there... Bruising easily, back ache, hip pain when I sleep..."

"Weight fluctuating is totally natural" he reassured, "but if you're concerned, I can easily take you to the doctors-"

She shook her head, "no, no I don't need that. I just... I hate it when I lose weight. I hate how I look when I do"

"You look beautiful" he promised, reaching up to cup her cheek, "you always do"

She pushed his hand away, shying away from his touch, "please don't lie to me to try and make me feel better"

"I'm not lying" he vowed, "you _are_ beautiful, inside and out, I want you to realise that"

She still looked unconvinced, heavy eyes falling from his concerned stare, "... How?"

"How what?" He quirked a brow, waiting patiently for her reply.

"How can you think this-" she leaned back a little, pointing to her body, "-is beautiful? Because all I see are flaws... Constantly"

"There's no such thing as flaws" he disagreed, "because nothing is wrong about being who you are. I love every inch of you, nothing will ever change that"

Tears filled her eyes but she quickly blinked, holding them back, "I'm sorry... I'm just... I'm having a bad day"

"It's okay" he soothed, reaching back out to cup her cheek and this time she never pushed him away, just tilted her head into his touch, "just try and not worry about losing weight, as long as you're healthy"

"I know, and I am healthy, it's just... I feel... It's like... It's just hard to love myself when all I see is things that need improvement. Like yesterday-" she sniffed, "-I saw you looking at the blonde girl with the big boobs and I kept thinking... Maybe mine aren't big enough or good enough, or maybe I need to try and make them better, and I don't like my hips, I have scars, my collar bones stick out... And if I keep losing weight then I'll hate myself even more than I already do because I don't feel comfortable feeling my bones or losing my strength, it's the one thing I'm proud of, it's a thing I really enjoy, my gymnastics and training - I can't lose that, I can't"

He was shocked at her honest and open answer, spilling her heart out for him, feeling comfortable enough to talk to him.

"You won't" he reassured, "I promise"

Her eyes were teary, suddenly looking very small, "I... I'm not good enough for you"

"Don't say that" he whispered, tilting her chin up with gentle fingers, "don't put yourself down" he wiped at her cheeks, ridding her of her tears before they could leave marks on her skin, "I wish you could see what I see when I look at you... How amazing you are"

"In my eyes, your body is perfect because it's yours" he continued, "it's grown life and fought off bad guys... It's been warm next to me in bed and held me when I'm sad... It's unique. It's all you, and I love and will continue loving it no matter what happens..."

"Stiles..." Her voice cracked, her bottom lip wobbling, "do you mean that?"

He nodded, "100%" he vowed, "and I understand feeling so low about your body - I felt that way for a long time, still do sometimes, but you helped me accept myself and that's what I want for you... For you to look in the mirror and realise that perfection is seriously overrated"

She chuckled, wiping at her runny nose, "I suppose it is"

"And each scar you have... Think of it as a victory, that you survived whatever happened. That nothing beat you"

"... That's a good way to look at it..."

"And remember that I'll always love you, regardless" he smiled, "because I don't just love you for the way you look, I love you because of this" he dropped his hand down to her chest, hovering over her beating heart, "will you remember that?"

She nodded, climbing over onto his lap to circle her arms around his neck, "I'll remember... I love you"

He smiled, burying his face into her long hair, holding her body against his, "love you too baby"

 **A\N) I think we were all in need of some sappy fluff after, well... Most of the recent story hahaha hope you all liked and pretty please review, it would mean so much and help ALOT HAHA so excited to hear what you think and I shall see y'all soon xxx**


	23. Chapter 23 - Cramps

**Disclaimer: teen wolf is nae mine folks :) your support is amazing and I really appreciate it, hope it like this new update X**

Here she was, curled up in a ball in total agony. Not that that was anything new. She was used to the crippling pain of cramping by now, she had five years of it, but still... It hurt like a mother fucking bitch. Day two, three and half of four were always the worst and yay, yippee for her, she was right in the middle of that.

Absolutely _fantastic_.

She groaned, clutching at her stomach harder as she buried her face into the pillows, seriously considering taking some more pain relief even if it did make her overdose... She hadn't had a month this bad in ages, or well, _ever_. And she wasn't one to admit she was in pain, that should prove just how much agony she was in right now.

Maybe she should go to A and E... Or maybe not, she was probably just overreacting, but holy god _**ow**_.

"Hey babe, everything okay?" Stiles' gentle but chipper voice floated to her ears as he let himself into her room in the loft, "I brought chocolate. Like, a _ton_ of chocolate"

That was when she knew she really wasn't herself when the thought of any food or any chocolate made her want to barf.

She never replied, just let out a pained groan, wrapping an arm across her stomach as she blocked out the light, screwing her eyes tightly shut.

"... Kaylz?" He was more hesitant now, his voice oozing worry as he inched closer to her, "you alright?"

'All's good, just feel like a chainsaw is ripping me apart from the inside out' she almost said if she had the energy to muster up those words but instead remained quiet, too tired, too drained to do much of anything.

She felt the bed dip as he sat opposite her, leaning over to brush his hand through her hair, "bad cramping huh?"

She nodded, tilting her head from the pillows to wince, "I feel like I'm dying"

"You look like you're dying too" he mumbled without thinking and she peeled her eyes open, sending him an unamused stare, "uh... Sorry, that was really insensitive"

"Oh, you think?" She snapped sarcastically, " _jerk_ "

"I-I just meant you look uh... Not yourself" he amended carefully, sending her a sympathetic smile, "can I get you anything? Water? More aspirin? Hot water bottle?"

She was in too much pain to stay mad at him for long, nodding her head, "my fentanyl is on the bedside table"

He leaned over, grabbing the pill bottle but frowned as he noticed the prescription date was only a few days back and the bottle was already half empty, "Kaylz... This stuff is really strong. How much of it have you taken?"

"Don't know" she winced, "but it isn't working"

"How many tablets have you had today?"

"Five... Six? I can't remember"

"Maybe it's best you stay off this stuff" he put the bottle back on the table, "you shouldn't have been prescribed it in the first place. Any doc should know it's dangerous and addictive, it's 100x more potent than morphine you know?"

She groaned, clutching her stomach harder, "I just need this pain to stop Stiles... Why isn't it stopping?"

He dropped to his knees next to the bed, cupping her sweaty cheek, "Kaylz... Have you ever had period pain this bad before?"

She shook her head weakly, blinking over at him, "I've had it bad before... But this takes the crown" she let out another wince, feeling like clawing open her stomach to relieve the pained pressure, "great... Now I need to go to the bathroom"

She pushed herself up on shaky arms but Stiles rushed to help her, cupping her shoulders to support her.

"Maybe you should stay lying?" He suggested in concern, stopping her from face planting the floor as she swayed forward, her vision blackening, "whoa, Kaylz, you okay?"

"...Yeah" she croaked out, clearing her throat, "just... Just a little dizzy"

"Okay I'm seriously past worried right now" he stroked a hand through her hair, tilting her chin up, "you really don't look well at all"

The sickening pain combined with the sudden dizziness and motion sickness made her stomach curl, not even having time to warn Stiles but he was observant enough for both their sakes, grabbing the waste basket and holding it in front of her as she jolted forward and upheaved what little content there was in her stomach.

He multitasked, holding the waste basket between her knees with one hand and stroking her back with the other, trying to remain calm but in reality he was freaking the hell out.

"Oh god... Talk to me Kaylz, you okay?"

She just responded by spewing - again. _So_ romantic.

"It's okay, you're okay, just breathe through it baby" he reassured her, "you'll be okay, it'll pass"

And it did - it felt never ending but eventually her stomach stopped sparring with itself so she could breathe freely again, even if it felt like the pain was now a gazillion times worse.

"Crap, you're all pale and sweaty" he touched her forehead, "and you're shaking. How do you feel? Honestly?"

She let out a muffled groan, "like I've been hit by a bus"

"Oh god, that's bad... That's _very very_ not good-"

"And run over repeatedly-"

"Maybe I should call someone-"

"And then has a bunch of rats burrowing their way inside my stomach" she finished with, breathing as slowly and as evenly as she could but knew it wasn't helping, "uh... Stiles? Why are there three of you?"

He didn't have time to express his concern or worry before her eyes rolled into the back of her head, body sagging forward and he had to fumble to grab her, as gently as he could lowering her to the ground, swiping some sweaty hair from her face.

"Kayla? _Kaylz_... Baby, wake up"

She never woke up, too delirious from pain and too out of it from pain meds to listen to him, let alone know what the heck was going on, so he carried her to his jeep and broke several speed limits to get her to the hospital just as she started to groggily rouse from her passed out state, mumbling something about pain and dying before passing out again.

He waited anxiously alone the corridor, pacing back and forth but it wasn't long, just a mere few minutes, until the doctor emerged.

"What's going on? Is she okay? What's happening-"

"Son, calm down" he layed a fatherly hand on his shoulder, "she's okay. It's rare but menstrual cramps can cause severe pain and sickness but reading her file, I can see it happens rather frequently. We'll prescribe her with some pain meds which will hopefully control it"

"And what if it doesn't?" He demanded, "she almost overdosed on fentanyl trying to 'control it'", he quoted bitterly, "the pain she's in _isn't_ normal. What if there's something seriously wrong?"

"We might run tests" he clarified, "but I'm positive they would come back fine so what's the point in wasting valuable resources? If anything, my suspicion is endometriosis. We'll keep an eye on it but apart from the pain, there isn't any other warning signs which tells me she's _perfectly_ healthy"

Stiles was getting fed up with his dismissive attitude, rolling his eyes, "how about I talk to someone with a uterus?" He suggested bitterly, much to the doctors surprise, "cos' it's clear you have no idea what you're talking about-"

"Young man-"

"I don't care what you say" he said stiffly, "pain that makes someone pass out isn't normal so excuse me if I want a second opinion" he straightened his back, throwing him a dirty look, "goodbye"

His anger and frustrations soon burned away when he went to Kayla's room, seeing her playing with an IV line running from the back of her hand.

"Hey baby" he greeted, rushing over to her, "you scared me back there, are you okay?"

She looked up at him blearily, a drunken smile pulling at her lips, "there you _areeeeee_ , I thought I scared you away with my puking"

"Trust me, you could do a lot worse than puking and I'd still be right by your side" he promised, "are you in any pain?"

She blinked heavily, a dozey look crossing her face, "pain? Nu uh... They gave me the _good_ stuff" she mock whispered, pulling him closer by grabbing his shirt, "it makes me feel funny, but a good funny y'know?"

He smiled at her in amusement, "you mean drugs?"

" _Shhhhh_ " she hushed urgently, waving at him to shut up, "not so loud. I don't want them to take it away. Me likey. Me likey _verrrrry_ much"

"Just as long as you're not in pain anymore" he kissed the top of her head, "or feeling sick"

"I feel fabbbb" she drawled out, "fuck periods. I kicked periods _ass_ , stupid uterus. Can I ground it Stiles?"

He snorted, trying hard not to burst into laughter, "if you want to"

She nodded affirmatively, sending him another heaven sent, doped up smile, "you look very pretty today Stiles, what contour kit are you using cos _damnnnnn_ your cheekbones are on point"

"Wow, okay" he let out a long whistle, "you are drugged up to your eyeballs" unable to stop the happy smile tugging at his lips, "how about you get some sleep?"

"How about you get some sleep?"

"You need your rest"

"You need your rest" she repeated, smiling childishly.

"Uh... Kayla-"

"Uh Kayla" she repeated again, "oh, that's a pretty name. I like that name"

He couldn't stop from chuckling to himself, well aware this was probably going to be a very very long day, but was ready to be entertained by every minute of it.

 **A/N) fluffy, protective, caring, savage af stiles lol I hope you all enjoyed this little chapter and please please review and let me know if you did and what you liked, they mean the absolute world ad I appreciate them so much, see you next time X :)**


End file.
